The Human Phoenix
by Beautiful dreaming warrior
Summary: The Human Phoenix is a weapon if used correctly/the way to find them is only by their flames colors. The flames are blue/gold/black he or she can be found during their sixteenth year/then the 16th year is when his/her potential mates start to show some interest in him or her. They will help unlock the inner Phoenix in them/they will be even more powerful than the Deathly Hallows.
1. Chapter 1 Intro and a Flashback

**This is my first fanfiction and I was hoping if ya'll would read my story and review, but please NO cussing me out in reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Pele, and Lena nothing else:( Sadly. Because if i did Fred wouldn't have died and Ginny would've had a twin. **

* * *

Red and orange flames with blue tips make up my heart and if you're wondering why I am telling you this it's because I'm half fire elemental and the other half is my witch blood.

My name is Pele (pay-lay) Selene Wynters and yes that is my full name. I have tan skin from my Hawaiian side along with my dark black hair and my eyes are from my mother's side, which are like flames with red, orange, gold, and blue mold into my pupil. Unlike, some normal witches my body temperature is 100 degrees Fahrenheit and if it gets below that then I get really deathly sick. That's why I have an amulet that my dad gave me before he was murdered by Voldemort along with my mother.

Even though my mother was a full blooded fire elemental her family were witches and wizards and my father was a pureblooded witches and wizards. My dad told me that whole families of fire elementals were wiped out a long time ago because they were used as weaapons in wars. The day of my mother and fathers' death was tragic and I was a small but smart three year old at that time so i remember it all.

* * *

**FLASHBACK-**

I remember my mom and dad telling me to get dressed because we were having dinner with my uncle Remus for my fourth birthday. When I got to my room and started looking for some clothes I am wearing a pair of black jeans and blue t-shirt. I grab and pull on a pair of my fancy shoes and a silky sweater. I heard the door down stairs burst open. I shrug it off then I hear a loud pop and then I see my dad shutting and locking my door. He picks me up and I hear my mom scream then my dad opens a door that is behind my closet.

"Daddy, where is momma and what was that noise?" I ask with my eyes wide as he sets me in the room with my big doggy, Lena (link on profile) , and my red blanky.

"Lena, protect Pele no matter what." he turns back to me with tears rolling down his face. "Just remember my sweet daughter that we both love you and you can never take this protection necklace off. And stay quiet until you can hear a family member's voice." He puts the necklace on me (Link on profile) and I feel it's warm surface heat up on my skin.

"Okay, daddy, but where are you going?" I ask as he shuts the door and Lena curls up with me in her side. I then heard my door being slammed opened and I hug Lena's neck.

"Tell me where your daughter isss Marcus and I will spare you." A snake-like voice asks my dad. I look at my fingers to see my flames actign up again and I start doing my calming breaths to get rid of them. My flames go back into my skin and Lena licks my cheek to calm me down.

"She is far away from here and you will never find her, Voldemort." My daddy says in a calm , but shaky voice and I hear something growl.

"That'ssss a very poor choice for you. AVADA KEDAVA!" the other voice says and I hear a dull thud as I start silently crying. "Now, Nagini let ussss leave this place to find the one who can kill me." I hear a hiss and a pop then you can only hear the dead silence that fills the house.

**TIME SKIP A COUPLE OF HOURS-**

"OH MY MERLIN! BELISAMA! MARCUS! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!" I open my eyes to what sounded like my uncle remus yelling and then I hear someone running up the stair. Lena whimpers at me and I open the door to see that it has gotten darker than earlier. I peak my head out to see my uncle remus crying.

"Uncle remus? Is that really you?" I whisper and I see his head snap up to me then he runs over to me. He picks me up and twirls me around while Lena is barking happily, but sadly at us. "Uncle remy, who is Vol-day-mort and why does he want me?"

**BACK TO PRESENT TIME-**

* * *

Now, I am not like any other pureblood woman who only cares about status and if you insinuate that about me i cannot be responisble for your injuries. I don't care for status I care about love and friends. Now this is **MY** story and I must warn you I am a very smart pranker my signuature prank is turning people's skin blue and purple with spiderwebs on the viens. I also sign my very wonderful and genius pranks with, 'Burning Lilly' and a white lilly with flames surrounding it.

* * *

**THANK ALL Y'ALL FOR READING THE FIRST CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Ch 2 Pancakes, letter, and a song

**Here is the second chapter and remember please review to see your favorite harry potter actor in your dreams. (_JK_) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the normal characters, sadly! Only J. K. Rowling does! :,(**

_**Date: October 30th 1988**_

_**Age: Ten turning eleven** _

"Pele! Your birthday pancakes are going to get soggy if you don't wake up!" My aunt Anthelia yells at me and I end up rolling over onto the floor. I jump up off the floor and I end up tumbling over my own feet.

"Stupid, frickin' flipping sheets for trapping my legs and making me late for my pancakes." I grumble under my breath.

I untangle my feet from my sheets to head over to my outfit and I pull off my night gown to put on a red bikini that has sequins on it to look like flames and I slip on a black cover-up with red flowers. I slip on a pair of flats that has red and orange flames and then I slip on my necklace. I feel my body temperature heat up and go to my normal temperature. I pull out my dark hair out of my braid that I did last night and shake out the knots in my hair after combing it. I open my curtains to shine some light in my light blue, red, and orange painted room and my heart beats like an excited flame. I walk down the stairs to see my Aunt Anthelia and Uncle Erebus are plating my favorite chocolate chip pancakes with powered strawberries and pineapples. Aunt Anthelia has her long black hair pulled in a bun wearing pair of black skinny jeans and a gold halter tank top while showing her white bikini top and Uncle Erebus has his meduim length hair spiked up and his swim trunks with a white tank top.

"Finally you got out of bed, I was wondering if I would have to call Haikili to go pull you out of bed." Uncle Erebus smirks at me and I stick my tongue out at him. He smiles at me while the Hawaiian sun hits the house filling it up with its golden light. I go in the dining room to see my older cousins Haikili and Lona sitting in their spots. Lona is wearing her Hogwart robes and has her hair up in a ponytail with a headband on and Haikili is wearing his swim trunk with blue swirls on them with his hair in a low ponytail.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie. Here is your present and the potion can make anything you put it on disappear with a single touch. I would stay, but I gotta go to Isabella's Dorm to set-up the Halloween party." Lona passes me a color changing head-band and she hugs me with a blue potion bottle with hanging off of it. She apparates away after grabbing her purse, back-pack, and a suitcase with her black and gold Tawny owl on her shoulder.

"Happy eleventh birthday, Pele, **ma petite déesse de volcan** (**My little volcano goddess**) here is my present." Haikili says in french as he gives me a silver sparkled box and it is yipping at me. I open it to see a black puppy with neon blue eyes with a blue silk ribbon around its neck and it jumps out at me.

-Are you my new master? - Something said in your head.

"Haikili, who was that talking to me in my head?" I ask as the puppy licks my face.

"Your puppy is special it can talk and imprint on its owneres' skin and since Lena died two years ago." She died in her sleep right next to me and I cried for two weeks. "I thought you would need someone to spend your days with if you don't get into Hogwarts." He says as the puppy licks my hands.

-So, are you my new master?- It asks me and i pick it up while he or she licks my nose.

"Yes, I am and I don't know what to name you because I don't know if you're a boy or a girl?" I ask and I hear a small giggle.

-I'm a girl like you.- she says with a giggle.

"I am gonna call you... Hi'iaka she is my second favorite goddess." I say while she gives me a sloppy kisses.

-Thank you, Pele.- Hi'iaka says excitedly.

"Pele, eat up so that we can go surfing before I need to go to Diagon ally." Haikili says as he ruffles my hair. I try to snap at his hand and he pulls away from me then we finish our food up. I hear a tapping noise on the window to see a red, white, and black Athena with a letter in its mouth and me being curious set my puppy down, so I can grab the letter and I give the owl a piece of my pinapple. I look at the wax crest on the back to see that its the Hogwarts crest.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, __Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Wynters,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Since the term already started back in September and we recieved how much you have learned even though you are now eleven years old we were very surprised at your results when you were asked to make liquid luck. I will come to you personally today at four o'clock and please be ready to go shopping for school supplies.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

P.S. (From Dumbledore) I have heard through some of my sources that you are an **excellent** singer and dancer and the professors were wondering if you can sing a muggle song for us to kick-off the Halloween spirit in our students. We want you to kick off the Halloween holiday with some talent, so that we can announce that we are having a Halloween ball.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY **UNIFORM** and **COURSE BOOKS**  
First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar  
4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
**_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._**

**BOOKS:**  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells **(Year 1) **__by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic __by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory __by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration __by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi __by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions __by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them __by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection __by Quentin Trimble_

**OTHER EQUIPMENT:**  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal vials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they **desire**, an owl **OR** a cat **OR** a toad.

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS **__**ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK!**_

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

"Oh my goodness!" I give the letter to uncle and auntie then their faces reflect shock. "I'm going to Hogwarts! What am I going to sing?" I sing out and I start VICTORY dancing. Haikili picks me up and starts spinning me around in excitment.

**TO EVERYONE: **

**I NEED HALLOWEEN SONG IDEAS AND IF SHE SHOULD INCLUDE ANYONE!  
SO PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEE EEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW 'FLAMING HEARTS' !**


	3. Ch3 Shopping,a mix,& someone found out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter :'(**

* * *

**BDW: Thank you Littlejay11, girly. biarch, simply-BIA, and Mew Sugar ****for Following and favoriting Pele's story and we would like it if you could tell your friends.**

**Pele: Please guys i would be eternally grateful. Everyone that is not mentioned please review, favorite, and follow my magical story.**

**BDW: I would like it if you could throw out some ideas, but i am keeping the pairings what they are.**

**Pele: BDW! I have an EXCELLENT idea can you make my opening prank REEEEAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYY AMAZING PPPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSEEEE!**

**BDW: Maybe if people review your story. (smirk and wink)**

**Pele: Everyone pleeeaaassseee review my story, so THAT I CAN HAVE AN AMAZING PRANK HAPPEN TO THE STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS (PREFERIBLY THE SLYTHERINS!). **

* * *

After we finished all of our breakfast's, the entire family except Lona went surfing and my tormenters' were there to try to bring my extremely happy mood down. But _**somehow** _their hair turned from a dark black to a very bright neon pink with purple polka dots and their clothes turned into ballerina outfits. I had a color and clothes changing potion ready, if I happened across them at the beach and it's not considered underaged magic because I don't have a wand yet. **(Smirks)**

"I'm gonna go get cleaned up and ready to meet Professor McGonagall and then I'll come down to help you with prepping lunch." I say quickly while I quickly run up the stairs trying not to trip on my slippery feet with Hi'iaka following right behind me.

"Okay, Just take a quick shower first, so you can get the salt off you." Haikili says and I nod completely ignoring my aunt and uncle because they made me wipe out on a big wave that is very rare for me.

"Can we make the summer breast chicken with rice dish?" I ask while pouting to Haikili and he crumbles under my beautifully penetrating gaze.

"I cannot resist those uniquely beautiful puppy dog eyes of yours." I smile a genuine smile and blush as red as a tomato in victory and I run up to the front bathroom and pull my sticky swim suit off my skin then I start running the water in the shower.

I turn the heat to boiling hot, so I can have some type of heat to add to my body to relax my knots in my back and then as soon as I see steam forming in my shower. I step in and let the water fall over my shoulders. I can feel the salt from the water slide off of my body and I start washing my body with my blueberry body wash along with my vanilla scented hair products.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME JUMP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~50 MINUTES~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

I start scrubbing my entire body to make myself nice and clean. I rinse off all the soap suds and then I turn off the water letting the water drain. I look at my skin to see the water have completely turned to steam because of my power and I feel my hair drying at my contentment. I wrap a towel to cover my body and then I walk out of the shower to walk into my room. I run into my room and go to my closet to pull out some clothes. I decide on a pair of dark blue glittery pants with a silver belt and a white tee-shirt with light blue sequins and my black and silver combat boots. I put on my underwear and slip on my pants then I buckle the belt to tilt it up. I pull on a silver tank top then my shirt. I put my dirty clothes away and I braid my hair with my headband, that Lona gave me, in my hair keeping my bangs out my eyes. I grab Hi'iaka and cradle her while I run down the stairs to see Haikili just finished defrosting the chicken breasts. Now he is measuring olive oil, cilantro, garlic, and balsamic vinegar, so he could make the stuff that the chicken marinates in it for an hour.

"Wash your hands then grab the peppers and then set the table." Haikili says as he mixes the marinade evenly and I nod.

I set Hi'iaka on the floor and I go to wash my hands then they dry themselves because of the excitement that is coursing through my veins. I go to the fridge and pull out on red and yellow bell pepper then I go pull out a cutting board. I set them on it and then Haikilli put the breasts in marinade then in the fridge. I pull out a big sharp knife then it leaves my hand just to show up in Haikili's hands and he has a smirk on his face.

"What in the nine levels of Dante's Hell? Why can't I cut the peppers?" I ask while I throw my hands up in the air then they stop at my hips.

"You just turned eleven and you don't know how to wield a knife yet." He says as he starts to cut the peppers and I sigh in defeat.

I feel my hands start to heat up more and then I look to them to see my nails being surrounded by flames. I close my eyes and I breathe slow and evenly to subdue my flames. I look at them again to see that all the flames are finally gone and I sigh in relief. I go to the cabinets to pull out the plates, silverware, and napkins and I start to set the table. I finish the table and I look over to see that my aunt and uncle are watching, 'Interview with a vampire'. I sneak over to my aunt and uncle just as the vampire jumps on their victim I jump on them, which has them scream at the top of their lungs.

"Really, you do that to us every time?!" My uncles exclaims as he starts to tickle me and then my aunt joins in on tickling me.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME JUMP FOR ABOUT 2 HOURS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

"Lunch is finally done cooking and cooling and I already plated the chicken and rice in our seats. All of the condiments are already at the table." Uncle says as I stop playing tug 'o' war with Hi'iaka and she happily runs off with a rope we got her.

"How long do we have until Professor McGonagall arrives?" I ask with food in my mouth and Hiakili laughs at my squirrel cheeks.

"Forty minutes in counting and please show better manners than that when she arrives." Auntie pleads with me and I use my innocent smile and puppy dog eyes on her and then she sighs in complete defeat. I finish all of my food and then I check the mail to see birthday gifts from my other aunts and uncles.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FORTY MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~*POP!*~~~~~~~~~~*KNOCK!*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*KNOCK!*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

- THERE'S SOMEONE NEW AT THE DOOR!- Hi'iaka yells at me in my head. I look at the door to see auntie opening up the door for a woman wearing a green robe and a black pointed witches hat. I pull out my hair and let it cascade down my back.

"Is Ms. Pee-lee Wynters here?" She asks with a surprised glance at me and as she walks in.

"Yes, I am and forgive me for correcting you, professor, but my name is pronunced pay-lay, like the Hawaiian goddess." I stand up and I feel my body heat rise to keep me warm. We shake hands and I see that she can feel the difference in my body temperature.

"Do you have a fever, my dear?" Professor McGonagall asks with a motherly tone to her voice and I check her eyes to see a questioning look in them.

"My body temperature is regularly higher than everyone's it's from my mother's side of the family." I partly lie to her and she smiles inwardly at me. I see her widen at the sight of my fire elemental eyes and then they soften when she realizes that I am probably the last of my kind.

"Are you ready to go to Diagon Alley?" Professor McGonagall asks as me and I grab my silver, black, and blue studded purse from my Aunt Pearl. I put a leash on Hi'iaka and she then jumps in my arms. "We will owl you where she will be staying for the night." She says to my aunt and uncle. I grab her hand and I feel a pulling sensation in my belly button then we apperate to I'm guessing Diagon Alley.

Our feet touch the ground and I hold my head as the headache start to leave my head. Hi'iaka licks my cheek and I let her down on the ground, so she can walk. I clip the other end of the leash to my belt loop and then McGonagall leads me to Olivander's wand shop.

"Olivander, I have brought you another customer." McGonagall says as an old man with very pure white crazy hair and bright baby blue eyes. "I will leave you hear while I grab your books, okay?" I nod and Hi'iaka barks in agreement.

"Pele Wynters, I wondered when I was going to meet you." I smile at his mysteriousness. "Now which one is your wand arm?"

"My right." I say as a measuring tape starts to measure my arm.

"Try this 10 inch maple wood with a unicorn hair perfect for charms." He hands me a light brown wand and I flick my wand then a flower bursts into flames. I pull in the flames into my skin and I quickly extinguish them then I remember Olivander.

"Please don't tell anyone of this please." I beg Olivander and he smiles knowingly and sadly.

"I have never told anyone about knowing fire elementals especially like your mother and her brother. Now try this." He says as he passes me a white wand. "12 1/2 inch white oak wood with a veela hair perfect for shields." I flick this wand again then the drawers burst with water and I quickly put the wand down which has the water stop. "definitely not that one." He hands me a blue and black wand. "Try this one it's a 12 inch blue ivy mixed with black maple with a white, blue, and red phoenix feather perfect for pranksters." As soon as I touch it there is expolsion of fireworks surrounding me and the form a Burning lilly.

"That was so pretty!" I exclaim as I feel my flames in my body flare up in excitment again. I see Olivander smile in complete amazement and contentment.

"What an unsual combination your wand is." He says as the he cleans up the mess that the wands made.

"What do you mean by that, sir?" I ask as I start helping him with the mess and he stops me from doing anything.

"Your wand is a perfect mix of your fathers' wand and your mothers' wand. Your fathers' wand was made of Black maple with a blue phoenix feather from Hawaii while your mothers' was Blue ivy with a white and red phoenix feather from me." He says as I can feel my body heat up as the England air starts to get to me.

"Wow, you have an amazing memory." The door opens as Professor McGonagal comes in with a bag of books and lets in a gust of air that chills me a bit.

"How much do I owe you, Olivander?" Professor McGonagal asks as she pulls out a coin purse and he just shakes his head, 'no'.

"You owe me nothing."


	4. Ch 4 New uniform,a new pic,& a weasley

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**BDW: I LOVE ALL OF YOUR IDEAS SO FAR! **

**PELE: (Pushes me out of the way) _MEW SUGAR, I LOVE YOUR IDEA ABOUT MY OPENING PRANK AND MY SONG! IF ANYONE ELSE HAS IDEAS I WOULD LIKE TO COMBINED SOME OF YOUR IDEAS INTO ONE MASTER WELCOMING PRANK! :-) I STILL NEED SOME MORE OPTIONS FOR MY SONG AND IF I SHOULD INCLUDE ANYONE._ **

**BDW: (Pushes her out of the way) PLEASE REVIEW EVERYBODY! COME ON PELE, I'LL TREAT YA TO SOME PANCAKES IN HONOR OF OUR FIRST REVIEWER! **

**PELE:_ YYYYAAAAAAYYYYY! THANK YOU MEW SUGAR! BDW, MAKE SURE TO SAY THE DISCLAIMER! (RUNS OFF TO the nearest IHOP)_**

**BDW: FINE! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER! (although i wish i could, but the genuis credit goes to J.K. Rowling) Pele! Wait up! You don't have any muggle money with you! (Runs after her)**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

* * *

"I-I don't know what you're talking about p-professor?" I say while shivering because of the cold English air and then my body heat regulates and restores my body heat. We walk into Madam Milkin's shop and I look around for a quick exit, so I can make a quick escape if it's needed.

"No need to **try** to lie to me, my dear fire sprite. I had helped you mother and her brother with their burning days as I will do with you." she says as Madam Milkin starts measuring me.

"Burning days?" I question her in a whisper as she measures my leg length and she cringes at my choice in footwear.

"Burning days are when young fire elementals start puberty they don't stop until you die and you need to relieve some pent-up anger, so for those twenty-four hours you need to be isolated because your skin will burst into flames at the slightest touch of someone else's flesh." She says as Madam Milkin runs to the back to get uniform stuff in my size. "Your hair will turn into flames at all time and your eyes will show the flames of your heart. If anyone were to try to look at you then they would see a human form of a phoenix."

"How do I know when I'm close to my 'Burning Days' as you call it?" I ask her as I look at her with big curious eyes.

"From what I saw and from what they told me, in the week before you can feel the cold air rack your joints and your skin practically glows because of your flames. Your moods will be more passionate and witty than you are now and if you cry than those tears will be as helpful as phoenix tears are." She says as Madam Milkin comes back with uniform items in my size.

"Can I alter my uniform when I get them back to where I am sleeping?" I ask as I see the uniform that I am going to have to wear and I look at her to use my puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, you can. **But** you have to keep the length of the skirt and of the cloak." She crumbles underneath my penetrating gaze and I smile in victory. "You are also going to stay in my room and I can have the elves bring you breakfast, and lunch. You can wander around the castle, but you need to try to stay out of the student's view until your performance."

"All right, I will try my best Professor." I say with a big sly grin on my face and I see her eye twinkle with happiness.

* * *

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~TIME JUMP!~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
****~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~NEXT DAY!~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

* * *

I wake to a knock on the door and I jump off the bed to meet my old friend, Mister Floor, with my face. I untangle my legs from my friend, Mister Sheets and I fix my hair by throwing it up in a messy bun, so I can deal with it later. I make my bed in record time and I go to the door to see a small cute floppy eared person with a purple dress and purple flats. The knocking has Hi'iaka wake-up from underneath the bed and then she goes up to the girl and sniffs her in suspicion.

"M-Mistress Wynters, my name's T-Twinkle and I brought you your breakfast." The little girl says in a really hyper voice after she stutters at bit. I fix my shorts and tank top to see that she brought me a stack of my favorite Hawaiian pancakes with pineapples and strawberries on the side. "Where would you like this to be placed, Mistress?"

"You can put my food on the coffee table and please call me Pele. I am not anyone's Mistress." I say with a very friendly smile. She walks in and sets it on the table then conjures a glass of milk. I sniff the milk and I can tell that it's a glass of coconut milk.

"Oh okay, Mis- I mean Pele if you need **anything**, you need only call for me and I will come." She says politely and I quickly pull her into a hug. She stiffens at the sudden human contact, but she quickly hugs me back with much enthusiasm.

"Thanks, Twinkle. You're a really great friend." I whisper in her ear and I pull away to go eat my food. I look back at her and she smiles with tears in her eyes and as she leaves.

"I'm a friend to someone other than the headmaster." I hear her whisper and I smile sadly at her then Hi'iaka shirnks herself imprints herself on my left hand. I start eating my food and I remember that Professor McGonagall said that I can alter my uniforms. I quickly inhale my food and go into my bags from Madam Milkin's and I grab a pair of scissors and hot glue from her desk.

* * *

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~TIME JUMP~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
****~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~XX~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~TWO HOURS!~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

* * *

I put on my new and improved **_'Pele approved'_ **uniform which is black with silver and red sequins. I slide my silver and black tights underneath my skirt and then I slip on black and silver stripped socks. I then put on my ankle high combat boots with silver buckles which will turn into the colors of my house when I get sorted _**(Thanks to some of the older charm books in the room. SSSSHHHH DON'T TELL MINNE I LOOKED THROUGH HER BOOKS!)** _I slip on my white blouse that I put studs on the collar that will also change colors and then I changed the vest to a black cardigan instead of a dingy grey sweater vest. I put silver glitter flames that are like the studs, socks, and the buckles when I get sorted. I look at the full length mirror and I see a small blue parchment on the corner. I grab it and see that Minne had gone back to my aunt's house to grab all of my clothes, sketch pads, and my accessories. I look in the trunk that we bought yesterday and I see that she packed everything, that we bought, for me.

"Looks like that it's time to accessorize." I say as I match my necklace to a pair of gold and red teardrop earrings that I found in my mom and dad's vault (Link on profile).

I pull on my black fingerless gloves and my gold band that was my fathers wedding band. I pull out my hair and brush it out then I braid my bangs to clip them back with a couple of barretes. I finish off my outfit with a pair of sunglasses that will not show my eyes and I put my hair up in a black baseball cap. I grab my sketchpad, a couple of pencils, and an eraser then I clean up my mess. I walk out of the room and I start sneaking around until I get outside. I see a hut and a pumpkin patch, so I walk down to it. I knock on the door of the little hut and a giant opens the door.

"What a'e ya doin down here ain'tcha suppose' ta be in class righ' now?" He says in a different accent than Professor McGonagall.

"I'm not student yet until tonight, sir and I was wondering if I could add you to my sketchpad?" I ask as he ushers me in his home.

"What's a ske-etch pad?" he asks as he pull out a chair for me to sit at and I genourasly take it then he sits down across from me.

"A sketch pad is when you can draw something or someone and then you can paint or color them the right color." I say as I show him the sketches of my cousins, some roses, my aunt and uncle brewing potions, and some flowers.

"These a'e be'autifu' and you a'e a wunderfu' arti't." I blush, but thank the Hawaiian gods and goddesses that my perfect tan hides it and I start drawing him serving me some tea. "So, if you a'en't a stude't yet then why a'e ya he'e?"

"My birthday was yesterday and I lived in Hawaii for all of my life. Actually no, I had lived there since I was three years old because Voldemort killed my parents yesterday before he went to go kill Harry's parents." I say as I start pull off my cap and let my long hair flow off my head in small, but noticable waves.

"Oh, so **YOU'RE** the fire elemen'al tha' Remus was talkin' abo't." I snap my head to him and take off my sunglasses. I take a drink of my tea and it tastes very wonderful it's like nothing I have every tasted.

"You know my uncle remus? Please don't tell anyone about my blessed curse." He looks at my eyes and his eyes widen in surprise of how my eyes look so much like my mother.

"Ye' of co'rse I won't, I us'ally owl 'im when the sch'ol yea' sta'ts ba'k up and when sch'ol en's I go vis't 'im." He says as I start working on his unruly beard.

"OH, so you the infamous Hagrid that my uncle remus writes to me about?" I ask as I start on his facial features and his clothes. I then shade his clothes to look real instead of cartoony and I shade his face a little to have the shadowy look on him. "I am done with your sketch and when I get the chance I will duplicate it for you so you can have one too." I say as I start drawing him sitting down drinking his tea.

"You shou'd ge' goin', Miss Wynters." He says as he looks at my puppy imprint that's on my hand. I finish him and rip the picture out of my book and I set it on the table for him to keep.

"Thank you for the lovely tea and maybe this week we can do this again?" I ask as I start to leave his hut and I put my disquise back on.

"Of course, we can. Yo' a'e always welcome he'e." he says as he pulls me into a bone crushing hug around my ribs.

"Ha-grid, ne-ed t-to bre-athe." I stutter out and he quickly lets go, so I can let my lungs breath. "Thank you for the invite and I will definetly come back." I start walking back up to the school and I get into the courtyard when I get hit with a wonderful idea for my prank. I start run through the courtyard when I get knocked on my butt by a hard wall and all of my stuff including my disguise is scattered all around me.

"Oh my Merlin, I am terribly sorry. I wasn't looking where I was walking." a boys voice says as I sit up and i open my eyes to see him cleaning up all of my stuff.

"No, dude. It's all my fault. I was too deep in my own thoughts." I say as he hand me my stuff and I look up to see a head of fiiery red hear and light, but bright blue eyes.

"Are you new here?" He asks as he looks at my eyes and his eyes soften when he realizes that he has been staring at me.

"Yes I am and please don't tell Professor McGonagall that you saw me before my performance." I accidently say out loud and he hands me my glasses and hat.

"Oh so you're the performer that Professors have been talking about all of yesterday and why Professor McGonagall wasn't here the last half of the day." He says as he helps me up off the floor and he looks through all of my pictures.

"Yeah, she took me shopping for all of my school supplies and animal stuff for my dog." I say as I put my hair back in my cap and my sunglasses on.

"She's letting you have a dog?" I nod and then Hi'iaka un-imprints her head so that she can bark at him and he just looks in awe of my dog. "What did you to your uniform? You're going to get a dentention for modifing your outfit." He states as he is looking at some of my Hawaiian flowers that I drew.

"Actually, dude, Minne said that I could personalize my uniforms if I keep the length of the cloaks and of the skirts." I say in a matter-of-fact tone of voice and I smile at him.

"Why do you keep calling me 'dude'? My name is Charles Septimus Weasely, but please call me Charlie and what's your's?" He asks as he gives my pad and my pencils back to me.

"Dude is muggle slang for friend and my name is Pele Selene Wynters I don't have a nickname." I say as I grab my things from him and I try not to touch him.

"So are you a Half-Blood?" he asks with a confusing look on his face and I smile at his cluelessness. He sees me smiling and he winks at me.

"No, I'm actually a pureblood, but I am half Hawaiian and half British. I just look like my mother with the colorings of a Hawaiian according to some of the people that knew here in Diagon Alley." He moves a small strand of hair from my face and I can tell that he can feel the heat from my skin at this proximity.

"That is nice and if you look like her now then you must become more beautiful with age." He says as he smirks at me a bit as I blush. "Well my dear Pele I have to go talk to Hagrid about something and then I have a class, so I will save a seat for you if you get sorted into Gryffindor."

"Thanks, Charlie. You really are a sweet guy." I say as I start to walk away from him and I hear him sigh behind me.

"I know I am and only I am allowed to call you Lene!" he shouts at me as he runs the other way to Hagrid's hut and I blush at the fact that he gave me my first nickname.

"He is much to old for you, Pele!" I scold myself and I go back towards the castle to get back into Minne's room.

* * *

**BDW: HOPE Y'ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE I WILL TREAT PELE TO SOME MORE OF HER PANCAKES IF YOU REVIEW. **

**_PELE: I GET MORE PANCAKES IF THEY REVIEW?!_ **

**BDW: YES YOU WILL if AND ONLY IF THEY REVIEW WITH IDEAS FOR SONGS, PEOPLE TO INCLUDE, AND PRANKS. **

_**PELE: PEOPLENIES PPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW! I WANT ME PANCAKES!**_


	5. AUTHOR note!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**BDW: People please, I know that people are reading my story and all I need are some more ideas for her prank and her song. I could really use soME feedback from all of you and if you do you can give me a description of her first girl and guy best friend that girl or guy can be you . **

**SORRY FOR MAKING YOU THINK THAT THIS WAS AN UPDATE!**


	6. Ch 5 new place, song prank, Princess

**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**

**BDW: People please, I know that people are reading my story and all I need are some more ideas. The more ideas you give me there is more of a chance for my to shout out to you and I could use you as a character or your personality in a character. Also the update are probably gonna be on the weekends since I am in my Senoir Year!**

**Pele: (Runs in out of breath) But, since no one else review my story we thought that we could use this chapter for an...(wink)...incentive to get more reviews. (Besides Jaci943) **

**BDW**: **(I raise my eyebrow as she tries to use me as a human shield) Actually Pele, It's more of a bribe to get them to review and what did you do now? **

**Pele: Let's just say Professor Snape may need to borrow a couple of your heels for the next week or so. (She says while fiddling with her fingers) **

**Snape: SSSSSShhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaavvvvvvvvvooooooooooooooo nneeeeeeeeee! Where the bloody hell is she!? (He yells in a high pitched voice) **

**Pele: (squeaks like a mouse) I was never here. (Runs away) **

**Snape: (runs in as a girl with a red and gold dress with his usual black cloak trying to hide his girlish figure) Shavonne, have you seen Pele around here since she is your creation?**

**BDW: No, I haven't. Hey, snape what's that over there? (I bite my lip, point behind him and he turns that way, and then I quickly run away) Thanks to Innerfan for favoriting Pele's story!**

**Snape: (Turns back around to see me running away from him and you guys) I hate it when they do that to me. (Turns to you the readers) Sorry readers, but devious as she is, Shavonne does not own the harry potter series and she will never own it. (turns around) Where the bloody hell are they?**

**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**

* * *

**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**

**Last time on Flaming Hearts: **

**_"That is nice and if you look like her now then you must become more beautiful with age." He says as he smirks at me a bit as I blush. "Well my dear Pele I have to go talk to Hagrid about something and then I have a class, so I will save a seat for you if you get sorted into Gryffindor."_**

**_"Thanks, Charlie. You really are a sweet guy." I say as I start to walk away from him and I hear him sigh behind me._**

**_"I know I am and only I am allowed to call you Lene!" he shouts at me as he runs the other way to Hagrid's hut and I blush at the fact that he gave me my first nickname._**

**_"He is much to old for you, Pele!" I scold myself and I go back towards the castle to get back into Minne's room._**

* * *

**Present chapter:**

I walk back into the castle after I scold myself and I hear people starting to get out of their classes, so I quickly and slyly use my fire wings to fly up into the rafters above the halls. I postion myself, so that I can lay down comfortably and so that I won't fall then I see students walking around trying to get to their next class. I start drawing some of the students as they walk around and then I pair of red heads running at full speed as a raggady old man trying to following them. I draw them with the dude following them and I giggle to myself as he tries to get them even though they are too fast for him. I finish the drawing and I see that the guy has a slimy green liquid on him.

"You two have detention with me tonight after dinner!" He yells out to them as they run away with a piece of paper in the front guys' cloak pocket and I add that in the picture as I sign it at the bottom of the paper.

"Try to catch us first!" They yell back to him without falling on their faces. Then everyone leaves to go to their next class or is it lunch time right now (?) and I see that everyone leaves the hallway I look around more, so I won't get caught. I jump down from the rafters with my sketchpad in my left hand and I use my flames with my right hand to soften the blow of the floor. I look around the hall to make sure that no one had seen me and I quickly walk the way back to the room. I smell some delicious food and I look to my left to see that I am standing in the middle of the door way into the Great Hall. I look to the Gryffindor table to see Charlie is eating with the red-headed twins and I feel like they are family. I slyly look around the hall to see no one staring at me and then I see Headmaster Dumbledore looking staight at me he winks _(I think?)_. I smile at him and quickly run back to the room, so I can start working on my prank and my dance routine for my performance.

"I wonder if I will meet anyone that I can recrute for my pranking accomplises?" I talk to myself and I get to the door for Professor McGonagall's room. I get in before anyone can see me and I start pulling out books on advanced potions, charms, and spells for my prank. I pull out my supplies and all of my outfit ideas for my performance.

**_I am going to have an amazing performance and prank.- I think to myself._**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-****  
**

**TIME JUMP TO THE BEGINNING OF DINNER=========Five dance routines, twelve potions, and four outfits/hairstyles later**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-**

I finish my tripwire dungbomb prank that will keep the people who get bombed smelling foul for about four days and only I know how to make the antidote. I spread my nearly invisible fishwire from the first little fire pedastal to the second one and to the three huge buckets filled with the barf green potion which are hanging up in the rafters. I also made sure that the fishwire is fully invisible using my potion bottle from my headband and I made sure that whoever's hair the gets hit get signed with my house colors and the letter, 'W'.

"Now before everyone starts eating, I would like to say that we are starting a tradition for a Halloween ball tomorrow and performance. The performer will be a first year this year and after their performance he or she will be sorted like everyone else was at the beginning of term." I hear Dumbledore say this to the students and I bite my lip as I pull out my wand out of my sock. I think of an incantion for an instant fog and I put the tip of my wand underneath the door, so it can produce a fog that will help me out. "They would like me to tell you that their parents were killed and that they would like all of you to treat them without pity."

I fix my black wrist guard that has four blue potion vials for my special effects with my fog, five redish orange potion vials for dancers, and three sparkly gold potion vials for my many lighting effects. I quickly fix my knee high silk black socks that have blue bows on the top and fix my 5 inch high platform combat boots that are ankle high. My dress is a light blue ocean silk with a black trim leading to a black bow and I have two inch black spaghetti straps and it goes down to a couple inches above my socks.( Dress on profile) I put my headband on with my bangs perfectly curled to frame my face and the rest of my hair is curled in big beach waves that end at my waist. I fix my microphone that is taped on my cheek and I turn it on. The doors open and I hold my head high as I see everyone looking at me, so I smile at them.

"Everyone, this is Pele Selene Wynters and she will be starting school because her birthday was today." I smile as he motions me up to him and I start walking up to him with the fog. I look to the Gryffindor table to see Charlie and I go to him then give him a hug. I look at my cousins at the Ravenclaw table and give them both a hug like I did to Charlie.

"Thank you, Headmaster for that marvelous introduction and now I have to warn all of you that my show is not for the faint of heart or shy." I say as the micorphone throws my voice, so that people can hear me and the teachers table splits in half then moves to opposite sides of the room. I throw one of my blue potions, it changes the fog to a pure white, and then I walk over to Charlie, the red-headed twins, and the two girls next to them. "You guys are my back-up dancers." I say as I pour the potion on them and they start to tranform into a goth dancers with chains and weird color hair. I throw my lighting potions at the floor and there is now strobe lights. We walk back up into our platforms and I start spilling some on the floor as the music starts up and its, 'Disturbia' by Rihanna.

***I am not going to write out the songs she does because I don't think ya'll want to read lyrics to the sing when you can look in up on youtube or on the pandora. ;-)*******

"Thank you very much, Ms. Wynters. Now, it's time for you to get sorted and welcome with your new family for the school year." Dumbledore says as he conjures an old hat and places it on my head.

**_Ah, so like father and yet you are like your mother in some ways too. Such as you are a Fire elemental and you are a naturally at remember anything that your eyes see. You are also very cunning like a Slytherin and yet loyal to those you call friend like a Hufflepuff. I can also see that you are very intellgent, but you like to be in the in the spotlight unlike Ravenclaws and you love the thrill of surfing never knowing if your going to wipe-out or keep on riding. You are also coveted by the one who shall not be named and don't worry you will control your cursed blessing when you are studying here. _**The hat tells me telepathically and I sit there as my back-up dancers go back to their seats at the table.

**_Can you please hurry up I am very hungry and I am an eleven year old growing girl? Also do you know if there are any secret passage ways around the castle that I can use to escape? _**I ask as I can feel my fire start rush down to my fingers. I can feel my temperature in my hands start to increase and I slyly look down at my fingertips to see them sparking_ trying to ignite _then my eyes snap up to Charlie's face. I see him look down at my hands and then back up at my faces as I bite my lip, so I can cool them down.

"It's gotta be Gryffindor!" the hat yells out to everyone and then the Gryffindors start cheering for me. Dumbledore pulls that hat off and then he transforms my outfit into my 'Pele approved' uniform which now has Gryffindors colors on it. Charlie waves me over to his side of the table, so I run over to him and he hugs me then lets me sit down.

"I told you that I would save you a seat with me." he whispers to me close to my ear. I blush a bright red as I crush my last fog effect to make it invisible and then I see my plate get filled magically.

**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_ **

**TIME JUMP TO END OF DINNER **

**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_ **

"Everyone, off to bed!" Headmaster Dumbles says as he winks at me and then the door open and I hold my lips together. The first ten or twenty people trip on the wire and I notice that most are from Slytherin and every starts saying, 'ew!' Everyone starts laughing as the foul smelling Slytherin girls start whimpering and glaring at everyone.

"When I find out who did this they are going to pay!" A shrill girl voice yells to everyone and Charlie who is standing next to me is laughing his fricking ass off at my prank.

"Now that everyone has had their laughs fir the night, off to bed." Professor Mcgonagall says as we avoid the liquid on the floor. I follow Charlie as he takes my hand and we start to head up to the common room.

"By the way, the password is Leo superbia and you have your own room and washroom." Charlie says as we enter the common room and he shows my entrance which is behind a rug with a red and gold flame design. He pulls me into a hug and I give him on back. "Have sweet dreams, Lene." He whispers to me as everyone heads to bed.

"Thanks Charlie. I'll see you in the morning." I say as I open the door that leads to my bedroom. I look at my bedroom and the color scheme is red, gold, and black. (Link on profile)

I walk over to my trunk at the end of my bed and I start to put all of my stuff away. I set up a couple of pranks so if someone tries to come in without my permission they will get hit with glue and feather as my puppy un-imprints herself off of my body. She jumps on my bed and lays down to go to sleep. I pull out my long black sweat pants along with some new underwear and a red tshirt. I go into my bathroom and its fricking bigger than my bathroom in Hawaii. I walk over to the shower and I start it up then I hear someone open my door. Just as they set foot in my room the activate the trap and I run back into it to see the two red heads.

"So what the hell are you doing sneaking into my room?" I ask as they start squirming around.

"We wanted to see if you would like to help us with our pranks and be our princess of pranks?" The one on the left says to me,

"I say that we have a deal and I promise that the feathers and glue will come off when you leave my room." I say as they smile at me and run out the door.

"By the way I am the slightly better looking twin, Fred." Fred says while he shakes my hand and I notice that he has more rough hands.

"I am the slightly smarter twin George." George says while he shakes my other hand and he has softer hands than his twin.

"Okay now that you met me. Please leave my room and if you try to come into my room while I sleep or I am out of my room beware of my prank traps." I say as i give both of them a kiss on the cheek and they blush instantly. "Goodnight, my prince's of pranks." I close the door in their faces and I reset my prank.

_**Those two are going to get me in soo much trouble while we're here and same could be said for them to me.**_ I think to myself and I go back to my shower.

* * *

**BDW: Thank you all for reading my story and just to warn you I am going to skip their next two years. The next chapter will be them in their third year and I would really like to see more reviews. **

**Pele: Can we get some pancakes, pleasssssssseeee! **

**BDW: Fine! (Pele runs to the nearest Dennys) Damn it, please review guys and girls. I am being completely and utterly serious when I say that the more reviews you write and submit the faster i write. **


	7. 7Gifts,a tent,&a familial match

**Fred: (Runs in and locks and bolts the door behind them) Hello, everyone On the intrenet!**

**George: Fred, It's Inter-net. (Turns his attention to you guys or girls) Pele and Shavonne are a bit _preoccupied_ right now and we decided to help out in saying the disclaimer. Soooo- **

**Fred: Shavonne doesn't own the Harry Potter series even though she loves us-**

**George: -she can't have us. Also she lost a bet with us, she has to write from the goblet of fire on because we don't want to go through all of the flashbacks that go with it. **

**Fred: Also, We wanted to tell all to the 710 people viewing this story for some of you to review and to help out our dear writer school has kicked her arse to the mooN and back. The reviews put a smile on her face. :-)**

**BDW: Frrrreeeedddd!**

**Pele: Geeeoooorrrggggeeeeee! (We start running towards them and they see us and now have horrified looks)**

**Both girls: Both of you are gonna get pranked so good this year! For locking us in the dormitory!**

**Fred and George: Oh bollocks! We'll see you guys later if we get away from classes and them! (Runs away) **

* * *

**_PRESENT DAY: _****_Description of Pele: _**

**_Hair is down to the top of her butt which she now has and that is when its pin straight_**

**_Eyes are still the same but they hold more of a girlish spark to them that hides the mischievousness in them_**

**_Her skin tone is still tan as can be because of the Hawaiian sun and her genetic code_**

**_Second year she got on the Quidditch team as a chaser and she is still on it cause she is wickedly fast_**

**_Since she's been on the team she had gotten some chiller abs, arms, and reflexes _**

**_When she turned thirteen she started hula dancing and then a professional dance group started break dancing out side of the celebration, she got pissed off and she did a couple of smooth back-flips to get over to them, they started to mock her by messing up the hula dance. She ended up break dancing mixed with hula dancing and then some dance agents recruited her. She is now apart of the all Wizard guy (not including her) dance/ acrobatic group called the Phoenixes_**

**_When she turned fourteen her and the twins got a tattoo of three 'W's on the nape of their necks because their last names all start with 'W' _**

**_She has grown taller and is now five six. (the twins whisper: Still shorter than us *I smack them*) _**

**_Her necklace to regulate her temp was broken during the quidditch game where harry got the snitch first time bludger got her right in the chest the broken pieces they put it in the new necklace the link in on the profile_**

**_Her cousin Lola works in Hawaii as a wizard tutor for people who can't send their kids to salem academy or Hogwarts she also has a two year old daughter named, Maia (to my latest reviewer: Maiannaise for making me smile) Ryder and she has long blonde hair from her dad and her blue/brown eyes from her mom. _**

**_Haikili married a Native American pureblood named Kimi Aponi (the twins say: Kimi is Ketseuko *I slap them again*) and they are expecting twin girls or twin boys sone time soon and they both work with the american government with their magical creatures_**

* * *

Chapter six: Gifts, a tent, and a familial Quidditch match

"Pele my sweet, try not to get into trouble this year." My uncle pleads as I head to the portkey which is a blue china plate, so I can get to my best friend's house in England. I fix my mini skirt as I grab my gold and black purse to put my wallet that has my wizard money in it. Along with my cell phone and its charger then I put my white ipod along with its acessories in it. I curled my hair then I pinned my bangs behind my right ear and the for my make-up i put on red and black smokey eye shadow with a shimmering lip gloss that changes color for a nude to a bright blood red.

"I can't promise anything like that, uncle. If I try to be good and then trouble always finds me no matter where I hide. I love you uncle and tell auntie that I love her too since she isn't here." I say as I pull him into a hug and I feel him put something in a front pocket in my bag.

"I will. Now, go or you'll be yelled at by Mrs. Weasley." He shoos me as Hi'akia imprints herself on my calf quickly and I grab my trunk then I put my my Vampire academy books in my backpack. I then grab my plate, I feel my belly button touch my spine as I travel and I drop my book to land gracefully on my high heels that go with my uniform which is now less studded and more fitted to my curvaious curves. I am also wearing my skirt, white pirate blouse, and a red and black cincher and I have all my stuff in my black and gold gucci suitcases or trunks in the twins case, next to me.

"We-e-e-e-e-e-e-a-a-a-a-a-asley's, I'm ho-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ome!" I yell up into the burrow and then I see my spoon that Mrs. Weasley made for me, move to home and then I see all of the Weasley clan come down the stairs except for Mrs. Weasley. "Arthur my second dad, I was able to get you my favorite vampire series that was written by a muggle it's called, 'Vampire Academy'." I walk over to Ginny. "While for Ginny my ginger sista, I made a dress with the best Hawaiian silk from the smallest Island it was soaked in potions that will grow with you and protect you from, water, fire, wind, hexes, and spells. Fred and George my princes of pranks, I got us some Hawaiian influences for some of our pranks this year." I hand Arthur the book bag that I got for him and Ginny a dark emerald halter top dress that went down to the floor. I hand Fred and George seven notebooks each filled with ideas, spells, and potions that I came up with. I also pull out a big case thats filled with all of my Hawaiian ingredients in it that is filled to the top. They both give me a kiss on the cheek as they do when they haven't seen me in forever.

"Did you get anything for us, Payday?" Hermione asks as Harry and Ron trudge along beside her with sleep still etched in their faces. I smile at the golden trio and I start pulling out stuff from my Gucci purse.

"I got you, my little smart bookworm of a sista,some amazing jewelry pieces that I designed and that aren't even out on sale yet." I hand her an oak jewelry box full of new accessories. "While for Harry, my little brother, I was able to make a potion so that our electronics could work and I already poured some on my cell, ipod, and laptop battery for three hours to make sure that it works." I pass him a bag that has all of his tech stuff. "I got Ron sone reall Hawaiian food that will appear on this plate whenever you want." I pull out a medium sized red and gold plate with Hawaiian flowers on it and I hand it all over to them.

"Thanks for all of this, my Hawaiian daughter. Now its time to head to the portkey so we can get to the match." Arthur says as he sets the series down on the table and he practically rips his hand away from it, so he won't start reading the books. As he had his back turned I slip on some black leggings that are ripped and show some skin underneath my skirt and I fix my heels with a potion I made to not trip over any uneven surfaces.

"So, Sel. How did your interview go with Teen Wizard Vouge?" Fred asks as he throws his arm over my shoulder and I look up at him to see his eyes are shining with something else in them.

"It went pretty well in my head and they told me that I could chill with them in the Minister's box if I go to the match and I have to wear colors that compliment my team that I support and my skin." I say as I put in a blood red tank on under my shirt and my cincher and then I put on Gryffindor make up on my eyelids. I pull out my cell phone and Ginny takes a picture of the twins with one of their arms holding my waist as my arms go around their necks for our before school picture.

"Thanks Gin." she hands me back my phone and I clip it to my bra strap then I put my hair in front of it to hide it. I look at the clock and see we will be late if we don't hurry our butts.

"Let's go or we'll be late for the portkey." Arthur says as he pulls his back-pack on and I slip my black gucci back pack straps over my shoulder. We start walking out to the portkey which, so far and I swear that the twins are checking me out. I catch up with Ginny and Hermione and I hear them talking about boys.

"Gin, Mione. Can you slyly look behind us to see if the twins are checking me out?" I ask as we keep on walking.

"Yes of course." They whisper in unison and Gin barely looks behind. Hermione just barely turns her head to me and I bite my lower lip.

"I can see both of them checking you out." Gin whispers and I blush at that fact. We look in front of us now and I see a big tree with a medium sized man with a napsack waiting for us.

"Arthur! It's about time, son." the man says while he shakes Arthurs hand and then I feel my necklace start regulating my temperature again.

"Sorry, Amos. Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start." Arthur says as he looks at Ron and he yawns.

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone. He works with me, at the Ministry. And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?" Arthur says as when he said Cedric he dropped down from a tree branch.

"Yes, sir. This way." The guy looks at me and then he looks at me up and down. He then winks at me and then that makes me blush.

"Merlin's beard, you must be Harry Potter." I hear Amos say in front of me and then i kinda tune out as my temp regulates.

"Who is this, young lady? I thought you and molly only had one girl." He asks as I start to pass him.

"This is my Hawaiian daughter, Pele Wynters she is in the same year as the twins and she is the top of her class." Arthur says as I shake his hand, curtsey, and i try to control my body temperature as i hold out my hand.

"My pleasure not many purebloods still curtesy lile that, where are are parents?" He says as I flinch on the inside, but I don't show it.

"That was the last thing they taught me before Voldemort murdered them in our home, sir." I say cooly as he flinches as i say that coward's fake name.

"Oh, I am so sorry, dearie. Did they both go to Hogwarts?" He asks solomnly and I stand straighter.

"My mother did, lord Diggory." I say trying to keep my cool and I breath to stop flames from igniting in my throat.

"What was her name?" We start walking again and I keep seeing the twins and Cedric checking me out.

"Belisama Wynters nee Krum. She once told me that since she didn't go on with the wedding between her and James potter (because james was like a big brother to her) that her parents banished (not disowned her) from bulgaria." After i say that George picks me up and runs away from the adults.

"Rescue the princess!" He yells and I just laugh and then I give him a wedgie with his irish green boxers.

"What the bloody hell was that for?!" He ask as he fixes his underwear and I end up on the floor and ungracefully i might add.

"That's it, sir, just over there." Amos Diggory says as we come up on a manky old boot.

"Shall we?" Arthur asks as he helps me up and i dust myself off trying to rid my clothes of the leaves and grass. "We don't want to be late."

"Come on. Get in there. Get yourself into a good position." Amos says as I lie down and touch a shoelace. Cedric lies down to the left of me and tries to hold my hand. I blush and then smiles a crooked smile.

"Why are they all standing around that manky old boot?" Harry asks i look over to the twins and they have a murderous glare in their eyes.

"That isn't just any old manky boot, mate." Fred says as he passes Harry and moves Cedric out of the way. He then throws his arm over my shoulder and glares at Cedric as does Cedric.

"It's a Portkey." George says as he lies down on the opposite side of me and does the same as his twin. Hermione and Ginny smirk at me then take opposite of us. Ron is on Hermione's free side.

"Time to go." Arthur says as he lies down next to cedric and Amos. I see Harry looking confused and I giggle at him.

"What's a 'Portkey'?" Harry asks as he lies down next to Ron and he sticks his tongue out at me.

"Ready?" Arthur asks and everyone except Harry nods at him. I prep my tummy for the pulling sensation.

"After three. One... Two...-" Amis counts down as he touch the heel and I feel the twins hold on to me.

"Harry!" Arthur yells as Harry grabs the top of the boot.

"Three!" Amos yells and I feel my belly button touch my spine again for the second time today. Everyone starts screaming except for me and the twins, laigh at the golden trio's faces.

"Ah-ha!" Amos yells as we spin in the air. I smile and then I feel something in the pit of my stomach.

"Let go kids!" Arthur yells and Fred and George grab me then forces us to let go of the boot. I end up landing on my feet like a cat and the twins are sprawled out around me. I help them up of their butts and they both kiss me on the cheek.

"Come on, look at that!" Fred says as we head off of the hill and into the campsite. I look around to see a juggler juggling some animals.

"Well kids, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!" Arthur says and a couple of guys stop me.

"Aren't you the performer in the dance group the Phoenixes?" The tallest one asks with an irish accent.

"Yes, I am." I blush and they give me a poster that was from when we performed in Ireland.

"Can we get an autograph?" I smile at their starstruck eyes and I sign it, 'Pele **_Fly_** _**dancer**_ Wynters'.

"Keep up, girls!" Arthur says as the Fred picks me up and we head to a crossroad in between the tents. We part with Amos and Cedric then when I see him gives me a wink which makes me blush. We start walking to a tent that isn't the best looking tent and it doesn't even look like you can fit all of in it. Then we walk in it and I smile in giddyness.

"Ah, excellent, excellent. Girls, choose a bunk and unpack. Ron, get out of the kitchen. We're all hungry." Arthur says as Fred sets me down at the table and I lay down on George as he puts his feet up on the table like Fred.

"Yeah, get out of the kitchen, Ron." They copy their dad and I giggle at them which makes them wink at me. "Feet off the table."

"Feet off the table." they copy again and I wiggle off his lap to grab a bed before the twins try to get me.

"I love magic." I hear Harry say at the flap of the tent and I giggle then I push the twins beds togther for us because we have always slept me in the middle and Fred and George's head on my stomach or legs.

* * *

**_LOCATION: Quidditch World Cup – stadium – exterior - night snapshot_**

**_Location: Quidditch World Cup - stadium - stands the switches to the 'helicopter shot' over the pitch green & white balloons mix with red & black balloons in the air._**

* * *

"Blimey, Dad, how far up are we?" Ron whines as we start walking up the stairs and I give me hugs to the twins and ginger sister. I fix my make-up and put it back in my red and black clutch purse.

"Well, put it this way. If it rains... you'll be the first to know." Lucius Malfoy says as I jump to his level and I playfully wink at Draco.

"Father and I are in the Minister's box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge, himself." Draco says as he looks up to the twins.

"Don't boast, Draco. There's no need with these people. Do enjoy yourself, won't you, while you can." Lucius sneers and I hug Draco.

"So why are you coming with us, Pele?" Draco asks as he hugs me back and puts his arm around me.

"Mr. Walker, told me that I can watch the match from the Minister's box because he interviewed me for Teen Wizard Vogue modeling from now on." I say as I maneuver myself out of his arm and still not mess up on my footing.

"That is pretty amazing and I have no doubt that you will get the job because I will make sure that your get in." Lucius says in a hushed nice tone. (( The Malfoys are nice, they just got roped into being Moldy-Warts followers and Draco and his Parents come to Hawaii over summer))

"Thank you, Lucius and thank you for the donation to the rest of my dance team to perform a concert at our school." I say as we head into the minster's box and I see a whiter than white, bald headed guard that was wearing the tacky security black tshirt at the door to it.

"Who is she? She's not allowed to be here." he declares and i feel my anger start to boil. Lucius shrugs as he puts his devil may care attitude and walks in with Draco in tow. Then I see Mr. Walker and he runs over to me because he may look in his twenties, but he is more in his four hundreds, with his robes that are covering his blue jeans. He flips his auburn hair out of his purple eyes and smiles his oerfectly white smile at me.

"It's all fine, Boris. She's going to be our headliner for the next issues of Teen Wizard Vogue she is allowed in." He pulls me in the box and to his spot in front of the windows.

"Did you mean that when you said that I'm the Headliner?" I ask shyly and I slyly look over to the Malfoys.

"Yes, I am so glad that you interview because some of the girls I interviewed that day were horrible people on the inside and one named Pansy Parkinson i was wondering if she is part pug." I laugh and so does he.

"Everyone at my school is wondering that question too." I giggle and I smile a true smile that I haven't had on my face since I last saw my dad.

"Good and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind dancing with our signature flaming wings to help out the Bulgarians?" He asks as the Bulgarian Seeker, aka Viktor Krum aka my cousin, slyly flies over to us. (A/N: Viktor's Eyes are the same hers, and he tries to hide them with contacts, but everyone knows fire makes things melt or evaporate)

"No, not at all & why is my cousin flying at the window?" I ask as I walk over to him and we hug.

" 'ello, cousin. 'ow are you this efening?" He asks as he squeezes the life out of me and cough.

"Need...lungs...can't...breath." I try to say and he releases me as he looks at me guiltyly.

"Sorry. 'ow vas your Dance competition in Brazil?" He asks as Mr. Walker walks over to us. I give him a double thumbs up and he just smiles at m. Then tries to ruffle my hair, but I jump away from him.

"You two know each other?" He asks with his eye full of curiousity and I smile at him innocently.

"Yeah, didn't I mention that he is my older cousin on my mom's side of the family?" I ask innocently as possible.

"No, ya didn't and can you take her for your entrance, so we can get a picture if the female phoenix in action?" Viktor looks at me with a stern look on his face and he nods then he pulls me on the front off his broom.

"Please tell me you haffn't exposed our family curse to the vorld, moya ognena bratovched?" (my feiry cousin) He asks in my ear as he slyly flies back to his team without getting caught.

"No, of course not. Everyone thinks that I am using a device or a potion to make the flames." I snap back at him and he grins as we head to his team and start to go ibto his spot in the back.

"Good and vy the vay my friend vants your autograph after the match ends." He says quickly as I see the Irish start to cone out. I maneuver around his body, so I can get behind him to stand. "Please don't fall off." He says as their theme song comes on and we start to fly over the stadium to the inside.

"I won't fall and I will give him an autograph for my favorite cousin." I say the last part sacrastically and he laughs at me then he puts his game face on. I start to call upon my powers, I feel the lock on my heart open then I can't tell if my eyes are flaming or not, and then I push the flames out to my back and I make my wings destory the Irish Fireworks as we go through them.

"Everyone on Viktor Krum's broom is his younger cousin and the only female in the all american dance crew, The Phoenixes, Pele Wynters!" I hear Mr. Walter say in his amplified voice. When he says that as soon as Viktor is directly over the Pitch, i close my eyes and jump off his broom, and I dive down close to the fans. Once I start nearing the ground I pull up and start flying like the phoenix that I am. I hear everyone at first scream telling someone to try and grab me and then when I pull up they start applauding my stunt. I start doing some of my acrobatic dance moves in the air and I make sure that thy flow together while trying to keep my wings flapping, so I won't fall to my death.

"Hello, everybody and I would like to thank all you Bulgarian fans out for supporting the team!" I say in an amplified voice and I fly to where Viktor is hovering while everyone is cheering at me. Their applause makes me send non-burning flames into my hair to keep that feathery look. "Everyone give a round of applause for Mr. Walters for enploying me as THE headlining model for Teen Wizard Vouge!" The crowd goes wild and I die down my flames to a bar none, so Viktor could carry me back to my seat. He drops me off at my seat and I lock my powers back up in my heart again. I then get confortable in my seat to get ready for the match to start.

"I got some AMAZING action shots of you while you were flying and doing acrobatics in the air. The flames around your eyes and in your hair those are the touches no obe thinks of, nice job on that." Mr. Walters says and that makes me blush under my tan skin a bit.

"Thank you, Mr. Walters for the compliement." I say as he passes my phone back to me.

"Your welcome sweetie and please call my Calvin. Please tell me that you figured out how to make Electronics compatible with magic." I smile and I grab an extra potion from my clutch purse.

"Emerse your battery in this for three hours then your fine." I say as I pass the purple vial to him.

"Thank you, so much and I already put my number in your phobe for when I need you for a photo shoot or interview." He says with a smile on his face.

"Good evening and thank you Ms. Wynters! As Minister for Magic, it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup. Let the match begin!" he says this amplified and then he flicks a white light out of his wand. Then the Match begins and I start looking for the snitch inmedietly to help Viktor out.

* * *

**_Thank all ya'll for reading this chapter and I will update when I can because i am in my second six week period of school. _**

**_Pele: I thank all of you witches, wizards, and muggles for logging and please review she is holding my hip hop shoes hostage if you don't review she will burn them. _**


	8. Ch8 Vision, Charlie,& an empty shell

**Pele: Thank you, Shavonne. (I throw her stupid shoes back to her) Did you do anything to hurt my precious Hip-hop shoes? (She pets her shoes like a small precious animal)**

**BDW: No, I didn't do anything since kirk76 reviewed not once, but twice! I thank you and I started writing this chapter right after I read your review. (The twins hug and kiss both of my cheeks which makes me blush like a tomato)**

**Pele: Thank you for telling her to give my shoes back to me! Let's go, twins we have to set up our prank for the Slytherins. (She screams and runs to the Great Hall with her twins staying behind with me.) **

**BDW: (Waves her away) Yeah, yeah, yeah and here are the twins with the stupid Disclaimer. **

**Fred & George: like we said in the last chapter Shavonne doesn't own us or the Harry Potter series. Now If you'll excuse us we have to catch up to Pele or she will hurt us if we don't help set up our prank. (They quickly run out and to the Great Hall.)**

**BDW: Also if you have any dress ideas that Pele could wear with her Performance when they present the schools competing for the Triwizard tournament and same with song ideas, please review!**

* * *

After the match ended with the terrible Bulgarian loss Viktor and his friend appearated in the Ministers box and I signed his copy of a poster that was in Bulgarian. Calvin gives me a list of stuff that I have to do for working out and modeling supplies that I need to make sure I get. I get on the back of Viktor's broom and I put my arms around his waist. We start flying over to the campsite and I look at all of the Irish supporters underneath us. I stick my tongue out at them below and Viktor raises an eyebrow at me.

"Thank you for flying me back over here cousin and that was an awesome match. I just wish that your team could' ve won." I say as he hugs...no i mean squeezes...me goodbye.

"Your Velcome, Pele. I hope you vill like your job now that you are a model." He says as he starts to fly away from me. I turn back to him and then I see him look back at me with something in his eyes.

"I'll see ya over winter break right?" I yell ask him and he nods and smiles in response to me.I smile very sweetly and genuinely as possible at him and I skip into the tent to put my pj's on which consists of black shorts with white wings on my butt cheeks and a blue tank top. I start undressing slowly because my buttons got caught on my hair and when I am in my lacey red and white bra and my boy shorts to match them, the twins walk in obliviously. They look in front of them to see me and then I see that they are having a problem in their pants.

"Fred, George get out! I'm getting dressed!" I scream embarrassingly at them as they blush as red as their hair and they stare at my boobs in my lacey bra.

"Oh my goodness, you boys get out! A girl is trying to get dressed." Hermione yells at the twins while Ginny pulls them out of the tent. Ginny runs in with Hermione and we safety pin the flap close, so I can finish getting dressed. I put a sports bra on over my original bra and Ginny cleanses my face, so I have no trace of make up on my face and then Hermione brushes out the curls in my hair making it wave-y. I put all my clothes in my bag and then we un-safety pin the flap to let the boys in.

"Well, that wasn't embarrassing enough to have my best friends see me practically naked." I say while I quickly pull on my shorts over my boy shorts as fast as I can.

"Being a fast chaser, sure helped your body tone out, didn't it, Gred?" George asks with a feiry look in his eyes that looks like lust as he looks at me up and down then pecks me on my lips and I freeze up like a statuette.

"Sure did, Forge. She is so bloody hot now, not that awkward singer in first year." He does the same as he twin also he has the same look in his eyes and just freeze because they have never done that before.

"To-doodle-doo-doo-doodle-doo-doo- doodle-doo-doo-doodle-doo-doo..." Everybody except for I sing because my team lost to the Irish. I am sitting on the bunk that the twins and I are sharing.

"There's no one like Krum." Ron says dreamily and I giggle as Fred picks me up and makes me start dancing with him. He places his hands on my hips and pulls me against his chest.

"Krum?" George says as he twirls me away from his twin and we start swaying close to each other. We are flush against each other and he has one hand my lower back pushing me closer to him.

"Dumb-Krum." Fred says in a deep voice and starts doing a jig. I turn around and his hand that was on my lower back is now on my stomach. I bite my lip as he kisses my neck and I purr into him.

"He's like a bird, the way he rides the wind. He's more than an athlete. He's an artist." Fred starts flapping like a bird and then he comes over to us and kisses the other part of my neck.

" 'KRUMMMM'." The twins and I say as we begin to dance like we were before. I feel something wrong beating in my heart and then the boys let go of me when I put on my shoes. I grab all of their bags and put them in my bag just to make sure that the feeling in my stomach will go away.

I sit on the bed to fix some stuff in my bag when I get hit with a vision: _we all pour out of the tent to see people in black pointy cloaks setting stuff on fire. I start running against the crowd, so I can get to my cousin.__  
"Get back to the Portkey, everybody, and stick together! Fred, George... Ginny is your responsibility. Go!" Arthur says as he starts following me. _

_I run to my cousin and we start dueling while the people trying throwing fire at us. We absorb it through our skin and then we throw it back at them. I look at Viktor's flames to see that their regular colors then I look at mine to see that mine are blue, black, and gold. _

_"The human phoenix." One of the people say in shock and they start focusing their all of their attention on me. I feel my blood boiling and then i see all of the flames around me start to flare up._

_"Leave me alone!" I scream and a flame sonic wave belts out of my mouth and throws everyone except Viktor back on their asses. I feel my exhaustion get to me since i used my curse to much today. _

_"Now, you haff to ve careful about your curse, little cousin." He says while I fade back to reality._

"I think you're in love with Pele's older cousin, Ronnie." Ginny says and Ron sticks his tongue out at her and ruffles her hair. She slaps his hands away and he pretends to act hurt.

"Viktor, I love you!" Fred sings dramatically on one knee as I strap on my shoes.

"Viktor, I do!" George and I go along with his antics.

"When we're apart my heart beats only for youuu!" Harry and the twins sing and I feel my heart start to beat louder as the twins start to hug me with their hands on my waist and lower back.

"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on. Heh, heh." Fred says as he twirls me in a circle. Then I feel the wrong feeling return tenfold as I hear explosions and screams outside.

"Stop! Stop it. It's not the Irish. We've gotta get out of here. Now!" Arthur runs in and he grabs his wand and he pushes all of us outside.

"I got all of our bags inside of mine, so don't worry." I say as the twins's face melt into fear of the flames as my flames are itching to be released.

"Run! Get out! It's the Death Eaters!" other people scream as they run away from their campsites. I start running against the crowd, so I can get to my cousin.

"Get back to the Portkey, everybody, and stick together! Fred, George... Ginny is your responsibility. Go!" Arthur says as he starts following me.

I run to my cousin who is dueling three death eaters and we start dueling (not me since I'm not seventeen I just use my Self-defense lessons) while they start trying to throw fire at us. We absorb it through our skin and then we throw it back at them. I look over at Viktor's flames to see that their regular colors then I look at mine to see that mine are light and dark blue, black, and gold.

"The human phoenix." One of the people say in shock and they start focusing all of their attention on me. I feel my blood boiling and then i see all of the flames around me start to flare up.

"Leave me alone!" I scream shrilly and my flame sonic waves belts out of my mouth and throws everyone,except Viktor and I, back on their asses. I feel my exhaustion get to me since i used my curse to much today.

"Now, you haff to ve careful about your curse, little cousin." He says while I start to see black spots in my vision and then my legs start wobbling like a jello castle. I fall to the ground like one of those rag dolls because I'm unable to gather enough strength to stay standing up and so does Viktor apparently.

* * *

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-TIME JUMPX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

* * *

"Morsmordre!" A squeaky guys voice says and I feel myself waking up. I start to move and I feel so stiff like a statue. I open my eyes and I feel exhausted as the cold air racks my joints. I feel an unerving feeling in the bottom of my stomach that i ususally get before something bad happens like when the golden trio went to face Voldemort in my thrid year, or the time that ron and harry went down to the Chamber of secrets, or when they went to the shrieking shack and hopefully they didn't see the scorch marks that my flames did.

-_OH SHIT! My burning day is near and I don't have my gold and bronze choker to try and keep my Phoenix in line until I can get my collar and get to Hogwarts._-

_Flashback-_

_"How do I know when I'm close to my 'Burning Days' as you call it?" I ask her as I look at her with big curious eyes._

_"From what I saw and from what they told me, in the week before you can feel the cold air rack your joints and your skin practically glows because of your flames. Your moods will be more passionate and witty than you are now and if you cry than those tears will be as helpful as phoenix tears are." She says as Madam Milkin comes back with uniform items in my size._

_Back to reality-_

_-Oh shut up mind!-_

**-Is the wittle welemental pissed off because she forgot her collar?- **

_-I am not conversing with you because your in my head.-_

I stop conversing with myself and I hear some shuffling in the rubble. I try to look over to Viktor, but I can only barely move my head and he shakes his head as he shivers.

"Pele, are you okay?" I hear Viktor say as he starts to wake up and then he runs over to me. "Are you nearing your vurning day?" He asks as he helps me up off the ground.

"I think that I am. Can you help find me find the Weasleys? You are near it to, aren't you?" I ask he picks me up bridal style and then he starts carrying me in all of the rubble.

"I vill. Yes, I am and just calm your heart rate or else your flames vill come out." He whispers to me lovingly like a cousin and I nod to him barely while I close my eyes.

"Harry! Pele! Where the bloody hell are you two?!" I hear Ron's voice yells out and Viktor starts running to his voice. I feel the urge to let my flames flare out of my heart, but I supress it.

"Harry! Pele!" I hear Hermione yell to us and I feel Viktor running faster than the last time. I open my eyes and then I see the golden trio hugging each other.

"We've been looking for you two for ages. Thought we lost you, guys. What is that?" Ron asks as Viktor looks up to see the dark mark and I shiver as I feel someone coming near.

"Uh!" Harry and I say as puffs of smoke surround us. "Get down!" We say in unison again and then everyone gets to the down as i see red sparks hit things around us.

"Stupefy!" Unidentified voices yell out from the smoke and Hermione yells because of them.

"Stop! That's my son! Pele, Viktor, Ron, Harry, Hermione are you alright?" Arthur yells as we stand up from the ground.

"We came back for Harry." Ron says and I give him an astonished look which causes him to cringe. "And pele." I smile at him and he visibly relaxes, but he is still tense in his shoulders.

"Which one of you conjured it?" An old man with graying hair and a brown mustache says as he points his wand at us.

"Crouch, you can't possibly..." Arthur says as he looks at me and I try to smile, but I shiver as the wind hits my skin.

"Do not lie! You've been discovered at the scene of the crime!" He says again and I glare at him then he looks at my eyes.

"Crime?" Harry asks obliviously. I snort and then I hear some more footsteps. I feel lips in my hair and I can tell that it was Viktor and then another cold wind hits me.

"Barty, they're just kids!" Arthur says as he looks sadly at me. "Fred, grab Pele, so Viktor can go home to his parents and Thank you Viktor for keeping her safe." I see Fred coming over and I hear Viktor growling at him. He hands me over anyways, but reluctantly and as soon as I'm not in his arms he kisses my forehead which causes Fred to growl and him smirk because if Fred.

"It is my job as her cousin to protect her, sir and I'll gladly do it again." He says as he apparates to his tent or home.

"What crime?" Harry says and then I make Fred set my down on my feet. I look at the mark and see that Moldy-wart didn't conjure it himself.

"It's the Dark Mark, Harry. It's his mark." Hermione and I say with a look of melancholy on my face as I remember that my house had the exact same mark over it after Uncle Remus and I left.

"Voldemort? Those people tonight, in the masks... they're his, too, aren't they? His followers." Harry says as I nod trying to keep my shivers to a minimum as Crouch is here next to me.

"Yes. Death Eaters." Arthur confirms as I put my cheerful face back on as a mask of my pain.

"Follow me." Crouch says in a shaky voice.

"Um, there was a man...before. Uh, there." He points away from us and Crouch looks over there.

"All of you, this way." Crouch orders the Aurors away and they leave I look at Harry who has a weird face on his face.

"A man, Harry. Who?" Arthur says as we start walking back to the portkey, so we can go home.

"I dunno. I didn't see his face." Harry replies and then I feel my legs wobbling from the cold.

"Are you cold, dearie?" Arthur asks as we reach the portkey and I shake my head no as Fred grabs the top of the boot the unnerving feeling gets stronger as i touch the boot.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just feeling the emotions from the past is all." i say as we start heading back to where everyone should be waiting for us. I feel my belly button touch my spine again and then I swear that I feel lips touch my shoulder. I brush off the feeling and all of us let go like last time and I see George waiting with Ginny. Ginny runs and gives me a bone crushing hug and I hug her back as i try to breathe.

"Don't ever do that to me again. Do you understand me, big sis?" She says as i feel her tears on my shoulder and I try to hold the floodgates to keep them from overflowing.

"Yes, I do understand and I promise I won't do that to you." I say as we start walking back to the house with the twins and everyone else behind us. We start near the house when I see all of the house lights on and I see Mrs. Weasley standing there with a tall figure looking for us. Gin and I fix our hair and eyes then we get attacked by Mrs. Weasley and she starts checking for wounds.

"Hey mom. When is Charlie getting here?" Ginny asks while she is still checking for wounds and i start blushing when i remember that he was the first Weasley that I encountered.

"Oh my, You don't even recognize you own brother when he is standing right here?" I turn around quickly and I see that his hair grew to his shoulders, but he keeps it bound by a rubber band. He has a dragon claw necklace and a tattoo of Swedish shortsnout on the left side of his neck. I blush when i see that he has gotten more toned from working with dragons in Romainia and his light, but bright blue eyes have a twinkle of glee in them. he is probably either 6' 4'' or 6' 5'' and he has a smirk on his face that makes me just wanna kiss it away.

**-Oh someone has a cruuuuush on her best friends's older brother.-**

_-Shut up you! I'm getting sick and tired of you.-_

"Charlie! I've missed you." Ginny says as she attacks him and he picks her up to spin her around. I stare at his biceps to see that they have grown as well and I see the twins give him a bro-hug as he sets Ginny down.

"Oh my god!" He whispers as he sees me and starts walking over to me. "Is this gorgeous little thing, my little awkward Lene who didn't wear stuff like this?" He says mischieviousness as he walks in a circle around me and checks me out.

"Yes and that's because I grew up and got a better sense of style." I say as he hugs me by my waist and forces me to wrap my arms around his neck. He then puts his face in the crook of my neck and he takes a deep breathe in. "I missed you Charcoal." I whisper and he chuckles he kisses my neck where he can feel my pulse which i think is beating as fast as a Hummingbirds wings.

"I missed you too." he says as I unwrap my arms from his neck as i blush which i hope that he cannot see and slide down his front. As my feet touch the floor i see that the twins are giving Charlie death glares and Charlie puts his arm around me.

"So, Charcoal did you bring me anthing back from Romania?" Ginny and I ask at the same time. We look at each other and we both giggle at the same frequency.

"You girls are almost like twins and it's scary." Arthur says as we head back to the house, so we can get to sleep. Well, in my case stay up until i can or go back home to get my collar and as soon as we get in i can still feel the unnerving feeling in my stomach.

"Yes, to both things and they are in my suitcase." He says as we walk into the living room and sit on the couch. He conjures his suitcase and pulls out lighter that has a blue pearl dragon carved into the handle for me and a necklace that has crushed dragons tooth in a vial for Ginny. I feel my phone vibrating in my bag and I throw everyone's bag to them, so i can get to my phone. I open it and see that I have four new messages from Kimi. I open the messages and I see she wrote me, 'You are now the god mother of Tonenili Namid and Laka Tama.' 'They were born at three in the afternoon and they are already showing signs of magic.' 'They opened their eyes and they have the bluest eyes ever.' The last message is a picture of them smiling at the camera with their parents. I smile and then I see a playpen off to the side of the room appear in purple sparkles. I stand up and walk over to look in it and I see all of their stuff and them in their pink and blue blankets. I see a note in Kimi's handwriting and it's splashed with blood that is still wet.

**_'Please take care of them, cousin-in-law.' I read with confusion etched in my face and I continue on reading. 'Some of the Deatheaters came looking for you and your family is downstairs fighting them off,' I start tearing up and i bit e my lip, so i won't wake the kids. '-while i write this note to you and to send off our treasures to you in Britain. Take care of your god-children and please raise them as we would. Tell them we have always loved them and we did this to protect them when they grow older.' I feel my tears rolling down my cheeks and bite my cheek. 'I am sorry that I didn't spend much time with you, but I do love you and I hope you grow up to be great.' _**

**_Love, _**

**_your cousin-in-law, _**

**_Kimi Alaina Aponi-Wynters.' _**

After I read this, I lose my grip on my lighter and my phone and the both fall to the floor and land with a dull thud. I pick up both of the adorable twins see that they are still asleep, so I put them back in and cover them up so that they won't get cold. I start crying softly and then i start crushing the blood stained note in my hands. I start crying louder by like a whole level and everyone stops talking to see what is wrong with me. I pu tmy head down and let the tears fall down to the floor, so no one can get burnt by them.

_-This better not be a fucking joke to get me back, becasue it's pretty sick if it is.- _I feel a hand on my shoulder and the hands take the note as I grab a bag filled with my protection potions that I made.I try to wipe the tear track because no one has seen me cry except for blood relations and I feel the blood on my face. I swear someone tried to stop me with magic, but i throw a shielding potion at my feet and I then grab the plate i came here with and get sucked back home.I open my tear filled eyes to see Hiakili's body wearing the black and gold lion shirt that i bought him on his back with scratches all over his body and his blood in a puddle around his body. his face is srunched up in a look of complete horror and pain and his wand is snapped by his hands, but there is six dead Deatheaters all around him with worse injuries taht his own.

* * *

**No one's Pov: at the Burrow after she takes the Portkey:**

"Was pele crying, mum?" Ginny asks and the twins look like they are about to grab some flu powder to get to her. Charlie looks like he is about to Apparate to follow pele and the boy part of the golden trio looks confused and shocked. Hermione was the one who grabbed the note from Pele's hands and she started reading it and crying.

"It looked like it what was she crying about, Hermione?" Mrs, Weasely asks as she walks over to the tear ridden girl and look in the playpen that appeared in her home. She sees two little bundles of sleeping babies one pink and the other blue and she looks at the girl who is reading the note and takes the note from her. Hermione runs upstairs and closes a door. " 'Please take care of them, cousin-in-law.' she reads with complete fear and confusion etched in her face and she continues on reading. 'Some of the Deatheaters came looking for you and your family is downstairs fighting them off,' She start tearing up a bit. '-while i write this note to you and to send off our treasures to you in Britain. Take care of your god-children and please raise them as we would. Tell them we have always loved them and we did this to protect them when they grow older.' Her tears rolling down my cheeks and she bites her cheek. 'I am sorry that I didn't spend much time with you, but I do love you and I hope you grow up to be great.'

Love,

your cousin-in-law,

Kimi Alaina Aponi-Wynters.' " The weasley matriarch says while trying to hold back her tears and the house was silent as their father stands up and concoles his wife and only blood daughter.

"I will go after her and bring her back home so we can help her work through this. Everyone stay here and head to bed." He says and all the children heads up the staircase to to follow his orders.

_^ POP^ _

"What is wrong with Pele? I got an Owl from The Hawaiian aurors and bankers telling me to go to Lady Pele Wynters house on the main Island to retrive her." McGonagall say after she apparated in the house and she sees the crying woman.

"Let's go get our little hawaiian and I'll explain on the way." Arthur says as his wife peppers up and start taking care of her Hawaiian baby's god-children.

* * *

**Beware the next description is kind of gory and bloody so if you are squimish then don't read on.**

* * *

**Back to Pele's POV:**

"**_Oh my fucking gods_**!" I scream out as I start bawling my eyes out even more and I look at the front door to see that it's broken in two with my uncle with glassy eyes and a vacant expression on his face he was wearing his red shirt that has a raven on the back.

I feel my tears pouring out and I look in the kitchen to see that my aunt's or someone elses blood is splattered in various spots everywhere, but I don't see her body all i see are four deatheater's bodies sprawled out on the ground. I look in the living room to see my aunt's bloody face that her blood is staining her white blouse and her white diamond necklace with three deatheaters around her and I quickly run up the bloody staircase to see the my bedroom door is blown to bits. I look at my desk and I quickly recognize the hunched over purple tank top that has blood running down her dead body. I crumble from seeing all this death around me in my home and I scream and cry until my throat is raw and my eyes are sore. I dry sob until I hear someone walking in the house and I don't even bother throw any potions at the intruder because i feel so empty inside.

_-The last thing I said to Hiakilli was to stop embarrassing me, the last thing I said to my uncle was that I love him and to tell auntie that i love her too, and i don't even remember what i last said to my auntie.-_ Which causes me to dry sob on the ground even more and I feel my flames dim down because of my pain.

"Oh my gods! Pele did you just get back from school?" I hear the local Auror, Peter ask me as he picks me up and carries me outside where I see an ambulance and the police. "What happened?!" He asks as he sets my on the hood of his car. I conjure the note that Kimi wrote me and to depressed to read what she last wrote to me i started crying more tears that are probably hot as hell. I hear a pop and I open my blurry eyes to see Arthur and professor McGonagall walking towards us.

**-I am so sorry, I didn't see this coming.-**

_-Not your fault.-_

"Pele, I am so sorry for your losses." peter says as Arthur runs to me and start holding me while rocking me trying to calm me down. "Who are you, sir?"

"He *Sobs* is my best friends' dad and he *Sobs* knew my aunt and uncle when they were-" I say hoarsely and I start crying again and Arthur shushes me and keeps rocking me back and forth. I feel my heart slowly starting to dissapear into my body because that is how empty i feel right now and I just want to scream out in anger at the Deatheaters who killed my only family.

"Peter, she needs to come back to Britain and if there is anything you need from her then please contact me." Minne says as she look at me and I feel another round of tears rolling down my face.

"We will and don't worry Lady Wynters. We will find whomever survived and presecute them so hard that their great-great grandkids still have the reputation of Deatheaters." Peter says as arthur makes me stand up and he hugs me, but I don't hug back.

"Thank you, Peter. For your help." I whisper hoarsly and I start walking away with Minne and Arthur with tears still rolling down my face. Minne grabs my arm and we apparate to I'm guessing the Hospital wing in Hogwarts. She makes me lie down on a bed and I see Madam Pomfrey running to me then she gives me some potion that tastes like broccoli.

"What happened?" She asks as my eyes close and are still producing tears that are soaking my hair now. My breathing calms down and I feel my dog un-imprint and crawl up with me. I hug her close to my body as if she will die too and start crying into her as they close the curtains to give me some privacy.

"Deatheaters murdered her entire family except for her and her god-children and because of them she will be announced as a Lady Wynters Heiress to the Wynters fortune." Minne says melancholy as I start to fade into a dark and dreamless sleep with my tears still flowing like a waterfall. "Did you give her the Dreamless sleep?"

"Of course she looked like the shell of the girl that is the Princess of pranks." Pomfrey whispers and that the last thing I hear before I fully fall into the darkness that is calling my name.

* * *

**BDW: Sorry for the last part i know wthat it is depressing, but i need it done so she can have a reason to get revenge on the deathearters and their master. **

**Charlie: Sooo, You think i'm sexy? (Smirks)**

**BDW: Off topic see all ya'll later and please review!**


	9. Ch9 A train,Beaubatons,and the Phoenix

**Charlie: Hello, everyone on the Internet since Pele is arranging her family's gigantic funeral and has to work on her routine for the Announcing feast I will say the disclaimer. (Hugs me around my waist) **

**Fred and George: Nice try, big brother. We have known Pele and Shavonne longer than you have, and so we get to do it. (Pulls me away from Charlie's arms)**

**Viktor: Nononononononono, Nice try Veasleys. Vut I am a vlood relation to Pele. (He walks up and pulls me away from the twins)**

**BDW: Boys, please stop the fighting, so that I can choose who says it. (I say as I twirl away from Viktors arms which has him pout like a little kid) **

**Ginny: Make them owe you a favor. (She smirks evilly and I hug her) **

**Charlie: I will take you on a date in Romania and then we can go see the Dragons. (He walks over and gives me a smirk) **

**Fred and George: We will take you to go to Hogwarts and let you find all the secret passageways. **

**Viktor: (Smirks and walks over to me then bends down then cups me face then kisses me) **

**Fred/ George/ Charlie: Cheater! NO FAIR! **

**Viktor: (Pulls away) So vho vins? (I faint)**

**Ginny: You broke Shavonne? Who knew that she could be broken by a kiss from Viktor? (Viktor looks sheepish)**

**Fred and George: (pecks my lips and I wake up) **

**BDW: Well that wasn't emabarrassing enough. (I say with a frown on my face) **

**Charlie: (Kisses me) Now, who wins since we all kissed you. **

**BDW: (Looks to Ginny for help) **

**Ginny: Shavonne doesn't own any of us except for maybe all of my brothers' sense of style. **

**ALL THE BOYS: CHEATER!**

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV: LIKE IN THE MOVIE AND PELE WILL COME IN LATER: **

"Anything from the trolley? Anything from the trolley? Anything from the trolley, dears?" The trolly lady says as she opens the door to the Goldne trio's compartment door. Ron immediatly jumps up at the smell of the candy which makes his stomach growl and pulls out some money.

"Packet of Drooble's and a...Licorice Wand. On second thought, just the Drooble's." Ron says as she hands him a box of Drooble's.

"It's alright Ron, I'll get it." Harry says trying to be a good friend to his best friend.

"Just the Drooble's, thanks." Ron says to harry and he shruggs it off he looks off to the side and he sees an asian girl wearing Ravenclaw colors and he his immedietly smitten.

"Two pumpkin pasties, please... Thank you." she looks at Harry and starts blushing immedietly then her friends start whispering taunts to her. Then she whips around as the food trolley lady hands her the Pumpkin pasties she wanted. (A/N: DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY TASTE LIKE CAUSE I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW?)

"Anything sweet for you, dear?" The food trolley lady asks harry as the girl leaves and then he snaps out of his trance.

"Oh, no. I'm not hungry, but thank you." Harry says as he closes the door after checking out the grls butt one more time.

"Anything from the trolley?" she keeps on saying dowwn the hall asking for sweet-toothed takers.

"This is horrible. How can the Ministry not know who conjured it? Isn't there any security or-" Hermione says as she starts crumpling a Daily prophet newspaper and she huffs and puffs.

"Loads, according to Dad. That's what worried them so much- it happened right under their noses." Ron says as he stuffs his face wiht his candy and Hermione looks at him disgusted then she looks at harry who is rubbing his scar.

"It's hurting again, isn't it, your scar." She asks.

"I'm fine." Harry says as he shrugs the pain off.

"You know Sirius will want to hear about this- what you saw at the World Cup, and the dream." Hermione says and she looks out of the window wondering how Pele was and how she was feeling with her families murder in her own house.

* * *

Harry sends Hedwig off with a letter to Sirius and then it switches to a panorama of the castle's outsides. Also up at the top of one of the towers there is s blue, black, and gold girl that is on fire and she is pacing around with a bronze and gold collar on her neck. What the teachers don't hear is her screams because of the nightmares of her familes death and how they were kept all bloody and gore-y.

* * *

**Hermione's POV: (YAY! ANOTHER GIRLS POV)**

"I hope that Pele is okay." I say as Harry let Hedwig deliver his letter to Sirius and then he nods to me slowly.

"I overheard a conversation between my mum and my dad they said that since her Aunt and Uncle were the Lady and Lord Wynters." Ron says solemnly and hangs his head.

"So, that means she is now Lady Wynters and she is officailly the Heiress of the Wynters family." Harry says and I swear that I still hear her crying like last week When she was reading the note.

"She also must've gained the powers of her family because when she started reading the note her body glowed a pure white color." I say as I feel something holding my lips from saying anything.

"I just hope that she will feel better before dinner tonight it wouldn't be the same with out her." Ron says as he starts to fall asleep against the glass. I look to Harry and i see look of rememberance on his face.

"I hope that she won't change anything about her and i hope she will bounce back to being her old self so she can take care of her god-babies." I say As i remember seeing the little babies eyes for the first time.

"Yeah those little guys need her and she needs them." Harry says as he smiles to himself.

"Boys get out, we are almost to Hogwarts and I need to change into my robes." I say as I push the boys out with their robes in their hands and close the curtains when Ginny walks in with tear stains on her cheeks.

"Can I get dressed with you the twins are uncontrollable right now?" she asks in a small voice.

"Of course, lil sis." I say as we both start changing and when we get done we start putting make-up on each other.

"Did you know when i first met pele I could her a kitty?" Ginny says with a solemn tone in her voice as she is braiding my mane of hair.

"Really? Why have I never heard of this?" I question with a shocked look on my face and she giggles like a little kid.

"Yeah and I'm surprised that Ron didn't tell you that, I never saw anyone with her eyes and such soft hair, so I started calling her kitty and she went along with it. We both ran around the house pretending we were cats and we even meowed like them." She says as she finishes the french braid on my hair.

"Thanks, you two really are like sisters. Aren't you?" I ask as I start tying my tie around my neck and she nods slowly.

* * *

**LOCATION: Hogwarts – Entryway – exterior – The Beauxbatons small carriage**

* * *

"Oh! Wow!" All the students say except for one as she is in her room watching down below and as she feeds her god-son and god-daughter.

"Clear the runway. Huh. Huh. Ho! Owww!" Hagrid says as he barely dodges the rickety Carriage And the with the girl are four guys that help her get her out of her depression and they make the kids laugh.

"Whoa! Well, there's something you don't see every day." Fred says as he keeps looking for the one girl who caught his eye and his twin just laughs.

* * *

**LOCATION: Hogwarts – Black Lake – Durmstrang ship - exterior and switches to the great hall at night. **

* * *

"Well, now we're all settled in your seats, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests, as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen... (whispering) what is it?" Filch runs in and interrupts Dumbledore with his fluffy demon cat trailing behind him.

"So, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: the Triwizard Tournament. Now, for those of you who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear: if chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress, Madame Maxime." Dumbledore says as he opens the door with his powers.

* * *

**BEAUXBATONS DOES THEIR ANNOYING PERFORMANCE**

* * *

"Bloody hell..." Ron stares at the french girls butts as the run by him Just like rest of the males.

"Blimey, that's one big woman." Seamus says as he looks up at the french giantess and he nudges Ron.

"Yeah! Whoo! Whoo! Whoo-oo!" All of the male population cheers loudly for the French girls annoying performance.

"And now, our friends from the north. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their High Master, Igor Karkaroff." Dumbledore announces as the doors open.

* * *

**Durmstrang boys do their performance with their staffs and fireworks.**

* * *

"Blimey, it's him. Viktor Krum!" Ron says as Viktor walks in with his High master Igor Karkarof. If you look close in Viktor's eyes you can see him trying to find his baby cousin.

"Albus!" Karkaroff exclaims as he walks to to Dumbledore and everyone sees the height difference.

"Igor." Dumbledore says as they bro-hug and then the lights dim people start whipering. Then a mysterious fog rolls in from the doors which comes the ground and the walls and as people start panicking their is light music playing in the background.

"All Hogwarts students know who I am and what I do every First day of school feast. Those who are new a word of caution my dance crews' flames will not hurt you, but if you try to mess up our performance. (Laughs evilly) I will hurt you and now please enjoy the food, the entertainment, and the school year." Pele says in an eerie tone that is coming from not one place instead it's the fog.

"Enjoy the performance we don't usually do this for schools." A guys voice says as the fog starts turning into a blood red color.

"You all should be considering yourselves lucky that _our_ Pele asked us to do this." Another guys voice says as the teachers table splits in two separate and moves off to the side and the fog turns to a royal blue.

"These are my Phoenix brothers and I am the Sister phoenix." Pele says and then the fog changes it starts swirling around like tornado in front of all four tables. The lights start doing strobe light like flashes and during this time four lines of different colored lines of fire run across the tables in between the utensils and the serving trays which scares everyone.

"Helloo, Hogwarts! My name's Jackson Garcia I'm from sunny Florida! How ya'll doin tonight?!" Jackson yells out to the student body as he jumped out of his tornado and the start cheering for the blue haired dancer. He has a gold vest on with black jeans and a pair of black VANS to match.

"Hey ya'll! I'm Zayne Lopez and this is my twin Francesco we are both from Arizona!" The silver haired twins jump out of their tornados. They are wearing blue vest with gold jeans and a pair of blue VANS.

"Hola, My name is Alexander Domingo and I'm from Mexico!" The White haired and eyed mexican yells out. He backflips out of his tornado wearing a red vest with a pair of Silver pants and red VANS.

"Our latest addition comes from the beautiful islands that make up Hawaii and you all know and love her. Our stunning, Incredible, Pele Wynters!" They all say as Pele glides down with her wings from her spot above the doors and she flips over the boys to land on her feet. She is wearing a dress that she couldn't sneak past the twins or her family and that makes everyone stare at her with an Awestruck face plastered on their faces. The thing that amazed the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione was the smile that showed her regal grace.

* * *

**BDW: This is just a teaser, so i can get more reviews and so i can get you guys to vote on my poll for the next chapter. ( WINKS) **

**FRED/GEORGE/CHARLIE/VIKTOR: BDW! WE NEED TO KNOW WHO WON AT THE BEGINNING! **

**BDW: DAMN! See ya'll later!(runs away) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. a nightmare,the boys,&Sister Phoenix

**Pele: Hey, everyone I hope you liked the last chapter because I need some help with my song because I want to dedicate it to my dead family members. **

**Alexander/ Zayne/ Fransisco/ Jackson: We would like to help out our beautiful dance partner to keep her out of her depressed funk, so please review, favorite, follow, and vote on the song we will be performing. **

**Pele: Thanks for caring, boys. Xander, Why did we break up? (The boys gag)**

**Alexander: Because both of the sets of the twins, Jackson, and your older cousin scared the shit out of me and then we started being to cautious instead of comfortable like we used to.**

**Zayne/Fransisco/Jackson: And you two both said that you should break up because it was crucial to stay friends because of our fans and all of the hate mail you two were getting!**

**Pele: Oh, hey wanna help me and the twins pull a prank on dear Snape-y? (they run out of the Room) **

**BDW: Aren't they adorable and no i an not shipping them it is pure weasleys for me. So sadly I don't own the Harry potter series because if I did then i would be living in an amazing house with the theme of a gryffindor and slytherin all over the house. (I walk out) **

**Zayne: I would like to shout out to Maiannase and PhoenixKylie because they were the last two to review the last two chapters and they made our writer smile. **

**Fransisco: we hope that all ya'll will like this chapter! Especially since its two days before Halloween!**

* * *

Last time on The human phoenix:

_"Our latest addition comes from the beautiful islands that make up Hawaii and you all know and love her. Our stunning, Incredible, Pele Wynters!" They all say as Pele glides down with her wings from her spot above the doors and she flips over the boys to land on her feet. She is wearing a dress that she couldn't sneak past the twins or her family and that makes everyone stare at her with an Awestruck face plastered on their faces. The thing that amazed the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione was the smile that showed her regal grace._

* * *

**Pele's POV: after she drank the potion:**

The song for this chapter is Forsaken by Within Temptation.

"Deatheaters murdered her entire family except for her and her god-children and because of them she will be announced as a Lady Wynters Heiress to the Wynters fortune." Minne says melancholy as I start to fade into a dark and dreamless sleep with my tears still flowing like a waterfall. "Did you give her the Dreamless sleep?"

"Of course she looked like the shell of the girl that is the Princess of pranks." Pomfrey whispers and that the last thing I hear before I fully fall into the darkness that is calling my name.

**I open my eyes and I am in my house before it was destroyed. I then see my Aunt cooking Hawaiian pizza with a smile on her face as Kimi cuts up some pineapples. The boys are watching tv and it's of the Quidditch world cup at the beginning.**

**"I can't believe that she was able to get the job and fly with Viktor krum." My uncle says as he looks at the screen.**

**"Everyone on Viktor Krum's broom is his younger cousin and the only female in the all american dance crew, The Phoenixes, Pele Wynters!" I hear Mr. Walter say in his amplified voice. When he says that as soon as Viktor is directly over the Pitch, i see myself close my eyes and jump off his broom, and I end up diving down close to the fans. Once my body starts nearing the ground my body pulls up and start flying like the phoenix that i know i am. Everyone at first screams telling someone to try and grab me and then when I pull up they start applauding my stunt. I start doing some of my acrobatic dance moves in the air and I make sure that they flow together while trying to keep my wings flapping, so I won't fall to my death.**

**"Hello, everybody and I would like to thank all you Bulgarian fans out for supporting the team!" I say in an amplified voice and I fly to where Viktor is hovering while everyone is cheering at me. Their applause makes me send non-burning flames into my hair to keep that feathery look. "Everyone give a round of applause for Mr. Walters for enploying me as THE headlining model for Teen Wizard Vouge!" The crowd goes wild and I die down my flames to a bar none, so Viktor could carry me back to my seat.**

**"I can't believe that Krum and Pele are cousins." Kimi says as she starts placing the pineapple slices on the pizza.**

**^There's a knock on the door.^**

**"I'll get it." My uncle says as he walks over to the door and I try to keep the door closed but he opens it to the Death eaters. "Run!" is the last thing he said before he died. **

**"Avada Kadava!" The front deatheater says as everyone else grabs their wands and starts hitting everyone behind the guy as Uncle falls to the floor dead.**

**"No!" I yell as the shadows hold me back and everything turns gray and freezing cold.**

**"Why didn't try to save us?" My aunt says as she cuts my cheek with her wand and she has blood red eyes and ashen skin.**

**"You could've stayed home with us, so you could have been a bigger help to keep us alive." Hiakilli says as he cuts my chest and the blood spills over onto my shirt.**

**"You told me that I needed to get a life outside of my pranks and if I did then your kids might not be alive." I say to him.**

**"Maybe, but at least we wouldn't have been murdered like you." My uncle stands up and walks over tome with a murderous glare as he cups me face. **

**"Uncle, I'm sorry that I couldn't help out more." I whisper to him with tears in my eyes and he smirks at me. **

**"Now you will be sorry. " He says just as I start to scream he goes and breaks my neck.**

I scream as I open my eyes and I feel my flames flare out uncontrollably of my mouth. I look around to see that i don't see my family around me and then I remember that I am now the only legal Lady Wynters. I close my eyes and i start crying my eyes out again then my tears start burning my skin as they carass my skin. I start walking around the castle and I start feeling empty as I see flashbacks of me pranking my older cousins in the halls which makes me cry again.

-When will I have to plan their funerals? Does this mean I am an orphaned godmother?- All these questions and more run through my head as I fly up to the rafters where i first saw the twins being chased by Filch. Over the years, when I wanted to get away from everything and everyone i flew up here. Since i have done that for the past years, I put a fireproof hammock with some of electronics and I also put an invisibility spell on all of my stuff with Dumbledore's approval. I start crying again and this time I put the tears in an extra potion vial that I have. I jump down from my spot and I go to my tower as the tears keep on flowing I put them in a vial for Madam Pomfrey.

I see all of my stuff put in their places and I see my Phoenix brothers playing with my god-children. They look at me and smile as they hug me. Fransisco is a silver haired quiet guy that is unusually quiet and his twin Zayne is the party guy that has a shy guy when he meets a girl. Alexander is the blue-haired football guy that is a secret poet. Jackson is the typical cowboy with toned muscles and the big brother attitude that comes along with it.

"We have missed you, Lil sis. How are ya'?" Zayne asks me as he gives me Laka and her eyes open to see me. She smiles and i smile back at her as she tries to squirm out of her blanket.

"I've been better. I can't believe that you guys are actually here at Hogwarts." I say as Jackson is playing with Tonenili and Tonenili is gurgle-laughing.

"Your headmaster asked us if we would perform for the announcing ceremony and to cheer you up." Alex says as he pulls out some mini non-lethal fireworks to throw int the air above me and Laka.

"So how are you gonna cheer me up? All i am is an empty shell of who i used to be." I say as I feel the hole in my heart starting to get bigger and my tears start to come back.

"Don't you ever say that again and let's get you back to your happy side before Minne comes back to take us away." Zayne says as he starts conjuring Comedy movies, Popcorn, and soda.

"What no Nachos?" I smirk and they all laugh as they conjure some Nachos for all of us.

* * *

**TIME JUMP SEVEN HOURS OF ADAM SANDLER MOVIES, 6 POPCORN FIGHTS, AND 4 TWELVE PACKS OF PEPSI LATER...**

* * *

"Boys, your rooms are in the tower near here and you need to let all three Wynters go to sleep." Minne says as we clean up my room and I wash up the twins in my bathroom.

"Fine!" They all say and walk into the bathroom to give me goodnight hugs. "Sweet dreams Lil sis!" They all yell as they walk out of the room and Minne shuts the door behind them. I truly smile as i finish washing the twins up and I was myself up because i had popcorn everywhere. I put on a blue silk nightgown and braid my hair then i lay down on my bed. I close my eyes but the dream comes back and somehow i didn't wake up the twins, so i cry myself to sleep.

* * *

**TIME JUMP TO SEPTEMBER FIRST-DAY OF THE TRAIN**

**The song from here on is Hello by Evanescence **

* * *

"They have really attached themselves to you three?" Minne says as she helps me dry off Tonenili and Laka and put them in their pj's. We have had a LONG day today from having dance rehearsals to crawling around with Hi'iaka to the disney movies we finished off with.

"Yeah, they also helped me realize that my family can never come back to the way it was but they'll always be in my heart and in the eyes of my god-children." I say as we start rocking them to sleep and then when they fall asleep we put them in their little bassinets.

"That is good. Now let's get you to your room." She says after i get my fire-proof black spankies and sports bra. We walk up the stairs that are behind a rose painting and I start undressing while Minne checks on the kitchen. "Lady Wynters, I was able to snag this from your home before the Aurors went through." She holds out my collar and i quickly put it on as I feel my twenty four hours starting. First I feel that my head is on fire then my eyes and then I see my hair as blue, black, and gold flames. Then i feel my anger rising up and causing my hair and eyes to flare. I walk over to the mirror and see Minne closing the door and locking it.

**-So, do you want to see what your friends are doing right now?- **my phoenix asks in a bored tone.

_-Sure. We've got nothing better to do.- _We walk over to the window and close our eyes. Our stomach has that light airy feeling and we see the twins and Ginny in one compartment comforting each other because they haven't seen me in a week. Then I see the golden trio in the other._ -Can we get closer?- _

**-Of course.-**then we zoom in on the golden trio.

**"Anything from the trolley? Anything from the trolley? Anything from the trolley, dears?" The trolly lady says as she opens the door to the Goldne trio's compartment door. Ron immediatly jumps up at the smell of the candy which makes his stomach growl and pulls out some money.**

**"Packet of Drooble's and a...Licorice Wand. On second thought, just the Drooble's." Ron says as she hands him a box of Drooble's.**

**-Is he always thinking with his stomach?-** my phoenix asks as i smirk and nod our head.

**"It's alright Ron, I'll get it." Harry says trying to be a good friend to his best friend.**

**"Just the Drooble's, thanks." Ron says to harry and he shruggs it off he looks off to the side and he sees an asian girl wearing Ravenclaw colors and he his immedietly smitten.**

**"Two pumpkin pasties, please... Thank you." she looks at Harry and starts blushing immedietly then her friends start whispering taunts to her. Then she whips around as the food trolley lady hands her the Pumpkin pasties she wanted. **

**"Anything sweet for you, dear?" The food trolley lady asks harry as the girl leaves and then he snaps out of his trance.**

**"Oh, no. I'm not hungry, but thank you." Harry says as he closes the door after checking out the girls butt one more time.**

**"Anything from the trolley?" she keeps on saying dowwn the hall asking for sweet-toothed takers.**

**"This is horrible. How can the Ministry not know who conjured it? Isn't there any security or-" Hermione says as she starts crumpling a Daily prophet newspaper and she huffs and puffs.**

**"Loads, according to Dad. That's what worried them so much- it happened right under their noses." Ron says as he stuffs his face wiht his candy and Hermione looks at him disgusted then she looks at harry who is rubbing his scar.**

**"It's hurting again, isn't it, your scar." She asks.**

**"I'm fine." Harry says as he shrugs the pain off.**

**"You know Sirius will want to hear about this- what you saw at the World Cup, and the dream." Hermione says and she looks out of the window. **

_-I didn't know that they knew my uncle sirius?- _I think to myself as Harry start writing a letter to uncle padfoot and sends Hedwig off on her way. We switch our vision to Ginny who is reading the first Vampire Kisses book I gave her for her birthday and the twins are nervously try to make my favorite hair color changing cupcakes.

"Can you guys be more quiet I'm trying to read?" Ginny says as i see tears come up in her eyes.

**"Sorry, lil sis but we have to make the best prank ever for the sorting and then we have to see if Pele is already there or not." Fred says as he starts putting in the crushed spider monkey teeth in the cauldron.**

**"We also want to help cheer her up with these since we haven't been able to perfect this potion food for her." George says as he adds in a crushed purple pineapple. She groans and grabs her robes along along with a make-up purse.**

**"I hope that Pele is okay." Hermione says as Harry let Hedwig deliver his letter to Sirius and then he nods to her slowly.**

**"I overheard a conversation between my mum and my dad they said that since her Aunt and Uncle were the Lady and Lord Wynters." Ron says solemnly and hangs his head low.**

**"So, that means she is now Lady Wynters and she is officailly the Heiress of the Wynters family." Harry says.**

**"She also must've gained the powers of her family because when she started reading the note her body glowed a pure white color." Hermione say as my phoenix makes her lips stay closed with a nonverbal spell.**

**"I just hope that she will feel better before dinner tonight it wouldn't be the same with out her." Ron says as he starts to fall asleep against the glass. I see her look over to Harry and i see look of rememberance on his face.**

**"I hope that she won't change anything about her and i hope she will bounce back to being her old self, so she can take care of her god-babies." Hermione says as I remember seeing the little babies eyes for the first time.**

**"Yeah those little guys need her and she needs them." Harry says as he smiles to himself.**

**"Boys get out, we are almost to Hogwarts and I need to change into my robes." Hermione says as she pushes the boys out with their robes in their hands and close the curtains when Ginny walks in with tear stains on her cheeks.**

**"Can I get dressed with you the twins are uncontrollable right now?" she asks in a small voice.**

**"Of course, lil sis." Hermione says as they both start changing and when they get done they start putting make-up on each other.**

**"Did you know when i first met pele I could her a kitty?" Ginny says with a solemn tone in her voice as she is braiding Hermione's mane of hair.**

**"Really? Why have I never heard of this?" Hermione questions with a shocked look on her face and Ginny giggles like a little kid and I smile a small smile.**

**"Yeah and I'm surprised that Ron didn't tell you that, I never saw anyone with her eyes and such soft hair, so I started calling her kitty and she went along with it. We both ran around the house pretending we were cats and we even meowed like them." She says as she finishes the french braid on my hair.**

**"Thanks, you two really are like sisters. Aren't you?" She asks as she start tying my tie around my neck and she nods slowly which has me tear up a bit.**

We push ourselves out of the train and back to the castle. I open my eyes to see that the sky has been changed from a pale pink and purple to a dark blue with dark blue and then I see the train smoke coming up. I walk around my room and then I pull out a big canvas, so I can start painting. I pull out a blue paints and a light blue, so I can start painting some flowers and a ribbon. I keep flames away from my right hand as I paint my roses and then I hear footsteps coming up the stone steps to the great hall. I can smell my wealsey family coming up, so they can go sit down and eat with the upcoming first years. I feel my anger flare up and my wings come out of my back. I move away from my painting and my wings burst out of my shoulder blades with them they brought pain and more anger. I open my mouth to scream out and as I scream my blue, black, and gold flames flare out like smoke. I feel my pain turn to anger at the pain with some angry tears mixed in and then I fix my hair by unbraiding it, so that it can fall down my back in waves. I pull my wings closer to my body and I flare more of them out of our back bringing more pain to us.

I hear Dumbledore announcing that there will be no house cup or quidditch and that makes me scream out even more. I feel my flaming wings start flare up even more, so that they are bigger. Then i hear that he is telling everyone that we an Heiress with us this school year and she will perform with our vistors on Halloween night when they arrive.

**-You do know that he is talking about you and your little magical friends know it?-**

_-Shut up! Damn, I'm trying to listen to him!-_

Then i hear him telling everyone that i won't be coming to classes because I will be working with the magazine on some different styles for my first headline. I smirk which makes my flames grow more. I then decide to start drawing up designs for my dress and the routine for the dance, lights, and sound effects.

**_-This dress while be the best i have ever drawn and made.-_** we both say as a small smile curls on my face like the Cheshire cat.

* * *

TIME JUMP UNTIL HER BURNING DAY IS OVER And two days before HALLOWEEN

Now the song in the background is Monster mash By: Idk

* * *

I made my dress and now the boys are trying to learn how-to-do the instant fog spell that I learned from Charlie. I blush at the thought of Charlie and how he just wrapped his arm around me. I smile as I put on my white and gold renaissance dress with black flats and I see that Laka is awake, and squirming. I pick her up and I have Jackson use an Illusion spell on me and Laka to make her look like me. For me he made sure that my long black hair looks short and blonde and my eyes look like a deep green. I grab a bag of glitter that will hang in the air until someone walks into it and it will change their hair into a bright pink with the Letters, 'W'. Then i walk out of my tower room and I see that class is in session. I turn a corner and then I get plowed down by a hard small body.

"I am so sorry, Miss I wasn't looking where i was going." The little girl says. I look at her as I get up and I see that she has short dirty blonde hair that looks like a pixie hair cut. She locks eyes with me and i see she has bright neon green eyes with gold specks in them.

"Are you alright, little miss?" I ask as i help her up and she start blushing like a tomato. I look at her robes and she is a Ravenclaw and she likes flames Because her socks have flames on them.

"Yes, I'm alright. What's your name?" She holds out her hand and we shake hands as Laka gurgles out a laugh.

"My name is Lady Pele Wynters, but don't tell anyone that you saw me looking like this because I am practicing something for all of you." I whisper to her and she nods and zips her lips like a little kid.

"My name is Kylie Johnson (Phoenix Kylie this character is for you because you made me smile with your review!) I am a muggleborn and are you the only phoenix girl in your dance troupe?" She asks with such in the enthusiasm and I smile with a shocked look in my eyes.

"If you're a muggleborn how do you know about my dance troupe?" I ask as I quickly pick up her school stuff.

"Everyone knows about you it's all over the Internet and your flames are now a fashion trend." she says as she pulls out a tiger beat magazine with my face as the main Headliner.

"I'm a trend and you little missy should get to class." she scrunches up her face and then I look at the thing next to my face. It says, 'The American Phoenix. Do you have her latest dress? If not then don't worry we can help you with that.'

"Yeah I should, but I forgot where McGonagal's room is can you show me?" She says with a puppy dog face. I fold under her innocent looking face and i walk her to Minne's classroom.

"Miss Johnson, You are late and who have you brought with you to class?" Minne asks as I smirk at her and Kylie quickly gets to her seat.

"My name? You know it, cause all I am is that I am a free bird." I say as i walk up to her slowly without missing a beat and she cracks a smile in her eyes when she realizes that its me. I start slowly releasing the glitter on the ground behind my back and The first years are to focused on their parchments to see the glitter coming out of the bag.

"How nice to see you Lady Summer we weren't aware that you got here." she says as I get the message She is telling me about ho. I shouldn't be down here yet.

"Yes, I decided to pop in to see my favorite professor in the whole world." I say as i feel that my bag is half empty, so I stop the flow of it.

"Shall we see you at Halloween?" She smirks and i get smile a big smile on my face As I get that we are performing on Halloween. I nod, curtsy, and I leave as Laka is getting fussy. I run back to the Tower while dropping the glitter and the bag on the ground.

* * *

TIME JUMP TO BEFORE THE ANNOUNCEMENT

* * *

I have on a White corset top with a big fluffy skirt that has diamonds on it and underneath I have pair of black skinny jeans that with be ignited with my flames. When i ignite my flames the skirt will burn away to reveal my pants underneath and my pant legs will also ignite. My shoes are a pair of black sparkly four inch heels that will reflect my flames' lights. Right now, my group and i are waiting for our cue in my spot above the great hall doors. I have my hair down and super curly and when I ignite my flames they will heat my hair enough for it to straighten. I have blue, gold, and black eye shadow on and my lips are a bright gold. I tune my ears into the Hall and I listen in.

"Well, now we're all settled in our seats, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests, as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen... (whispering) what is it?" Filch runs in the Doors through the crowd of people and interrupts Dumbledore with his fluffy demon cat trailing behind him.

"So, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: the Triwizard Tournament. Now, for those of you who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear: if chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress, Madame Maxime." Dumbledore says as he opens the door with his powers.

* * *

BEAUXBATONS DOES THEIR ANNOYING PERFORMANCE

* * *

"Bloody hell..." Ron says as i bet that he is staring at the french girls butts as the run by him just like rest of the males.

"Blimey, that's one big woman." Seamus says as the tall headmisstress walks in.

"Yeah! Whoo! Whoo! Whoo-oo!" All of the male population cheers loudly for the French girls annoying performance and the door closes as the Durmstrang boys get in their positions.

"And now, our friends from the north. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their High Master, Igor Karkaroff." Dumbledore announces as the doors open again to let in the boys.

* * *

Durmstrang boys do their performance with their staffs and fireworks.

* * *

"Blimey, it's him. Viktor Krum!" Ron says as Viktor walks in with his High master Igor Karkarof. We jump down from my spot and we start casting the spell for the instant fog as the door closes again.

"Albus!" Karkaroff exclaims as he walks to to Dumbledore and everyone sees the height difference.

"Igor." Dumbledore says as they probably bro-hug and then the lights dim people start whispering. Then we move the mysterious fog rolls in from the doors which comes the ground and the walls and as people start panicking. We carefully creep into postions and we make sure there is light music playing in the background.

"All Hogwarts students know who I am and what I do every First day of school feast. Those who are new a word of caution my dance crews' flames will not hurt you, but if you try to mess up our performance. (Laughs evilly) I will hurt you and now please enjoy the food, the entertainment, and the school year." I say in an eerie tone that is coming from not one place instead it's the fog As I climb the rafters to get to the front of the room.

"Enjoy the performance we don't usually do this for schools." Zayne says as the fog starts turning into a blood red color because that's his favorite color.

"You all should be considering yourselves lucky that _our_ Pele asked us to do this." Fransisco says as he makes the teachers table splits in two separate and moves off to the side and the fog turns to a royal blue.

"These are my Phoenix brothers and I am the Sister phoenix." I recite and then the fog changes it starts swirling around like tornado in front of all four tables. The lights start doing strobe light like flashes and during this time four lines of different colored lines of fire run across the tables in between the utensils and the serving trays which scares everyone. (Those are the boys and they are invisible as they do this except for their feet and they jump into their tornados)

"Helloo, Hogwarts!My name's Jackson Garcia I'm from sunny Florida! How ya'll doin tonight?!" Jackson yells out to the student body as he jumps out of his tornado and the start cheering for the blue haired dancer. He has a gold vest on with black jeans and a pair of black VANS to match.

"Hey ya'll! I'm Zayne Lopez and this is my twin Francesco we are both from Arizona!" The silver haired twins arizonians jump out of their tornados. They are wearing blue vest with gold jeans and a pair of blue VANS with a matching smile in their faces.

"Hola, My name is Alexander Domingo and I'm from Mexico!" The White haired and eyed mexican yells out. He backflips out of his tornado wearing a red vest with a pair of Silver pants and red VANS.

"Our latest addition comes from the beautiful islands that make up Hawaii and you all know and love her. Our stunning, Incredible, Pele Wynters!" They all say as I use my wing glides down and I back flip over the boys in my dress to land on my feet. I am wearing a dress that I couldn't sneak past the twins or my family and that makes everyone stare up at me with an Awestruck face plastered on their faces.

"Hey everybody you ready for that song we promised?!" I ask as everyone cheers us on and I see Viktor smiling at me. I quickly run over to him and give him a hug while the boys are setting up the lighting potions on the ground for us to crush to release.

"How are you?" He asks as I know that he is talking about the death of my family. I lower my eyes while I think of them but my smile never falters and he gives me another hug. "Now get up zere and sing your little heart out." He pushes me back up to the front. I turn around and sit on my knees while the boys lie down like their dead.

_-Are you ready for this?-_ i ask my phoenix and I feel her use our lips to smirk. We stretch out our legs under the dress and we relax into our pose.

**-Of course , I am. Are you?- **She says as the music starts and we start swaying to the music.

* * *

**BDW: Everybody, you better love me because this took me so much to tome to think of and I got most of this Chapter done in school. Just don't tell my teachers or parents.**

**Pele: Also, remember to Vote on the song that you want me and my boys to Perform! The voting ends at HALLOWEEN AT 12:00 p.m.**

**Ginny: No later and we will be watching! (Loops arms with Pele and BDW as the boys run in) **

**Alex/ Zayne/ Jackson/ Fransisco: We are not boys we are men. And manlu men at that! (us girls skip off leaving the boys with pouty faces on their faces) **

**Sisco: Remember to review! **

**Zayne: They make her happy! **

**Jackson: And the happier she is-!**

**Alex: -the faster she writes and it makes us happy!**


	11. AUTHORS NOTE! Sorry!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY FOR DOING THIS TO YOU GUYS...AGAIN!**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**BDW: I thank everyone that has followed me so far;  
****PhoenixKylie  
PureAngelEyes  
kirk76  
shotasayswhat  
Maiannaise  
Kaitlyn2013  
Ketsueko  
Honeygirl  
Jaci943  
simply-B.A  
Mew Suger  
Littlejay11 ****and those who reviewed and followed are;  
Maiannaise  
****PhoenixKylie  
Ketsueko  
kirk76  
Jaci943  
Mew Suger and ****I would really apperciate it if you told people about my story and Voted on my poll for the song. **

**Pele: And ask them to review, so that she can start writing more. (She flies away)**

**Alex: Also, so that she can put you in the story with us and you can be apart of the story!**

**Fransisco: Soooo, please help us out and then you can get more chapters!**

**BDW: Also, I can't write anymore of the story if you do not vote on my poll or review so your choice! **


	12. 12: The song and the cutest thing ever!

**BDW: Hey ya'll! I'm sorry for the Authors note but since no one else reviewed (pardon Ketsueko) I have no ideas for her song . **

**Pele: But since only one of u dear ppl on the Internet actually voted on my poll and I couldn't keep up the poll because no one would vote so whoever actually voted thank you for voting on the song. **

**Jackson: We thank you for voting and here you go this our new chapter Hope you all will have a nice Halloween!**

**Alex: (Jumps out of a Bush with a bloody clown mask) BOOO! **

**All Girls: (Scream!) Alex..(growls)**

**Alex: (Runs away while the girls start throwing hexes) Shavonne does not own any part of The harry potter series except for the OC's, Plot, and Potion names. **

* * *

_Last time on The Human Phoenuix: _

"_Our latest addition comes from the beautiful islands that make up Hawaii and you all know and love her. Our stunning, Incredible, Pele Wynters!" They all say as I use my wing glides down and I back flip over the boys in my dress to land on my feet. I am wearing a dress that I couldn't sneak past the twins or my family and that makes everyone stare up at me with an Awestruck face plastered on their faces._

_"Hey everybody you ready for that song we promised?!" I ask as everyone cheers us on and I see Viktor smiling at me. I quickly run over to him and give him a hug while the boys are setting up the lighting potions on the ground for us to crush to release._

_"How are you?" He asks as I know that he is talking about the death of my family. I lower my eyes while I think of them but my smile never falters and he gives me another hug. "Now get up zere and sing your little heart out." He pushes me back up to the front. I turn around and sit on my knees while the boys lie down like their dead._

_-Are you ready for this?- i ask my phoenix and I feel her use our lips to smirk. We stretch out our legs under the dress and we relax into our pose._

_**-Of course , I am. Are you?- **She says as the music starts and we start swaying to the music._

* * *

"This is dedicated to my Dead family, I miss you all." I project as crush a black out potion which makes the lights go out and the students start to worry. I take a deep breathe in to ready to spark my flames. I close my eyes and let the music take me over.

**Bold is Pele**

_Italics is Zayne/Fransisco_

Underline is Jackson/Alexander

**_Bod Italics are Ginny, Luna, And Hermione_**  


**How can you see into my eyes like open doors? (I stand up on my tippy toes while having my flames in my hands as the lights start to come back)**  
**Leading you down into my core**  
**Where I've become so numb (I start waking up the boys in their flames) **  
**Without a soul (They start dancing while I keep swaying to the music)**  
**My spirit sleeping somewhere cold **  
**Until you (Points to the twins) find it there and **  
**Lead it back home (The boys start getting ready to step on the strobe light potions and they point at me while their hair is on fire)**

The bottom of my skirt starts sparking and just as the boys start thier musical cue I get engulfed in a flaming tornado which has my skirt start burning away.

_Wake me up (They step on the potions as I move out of my tornado of flames)_  
**Wake me up inside**  
_I Can't wake up (I fly up in jackson's arms and he pretends to bite my neck)_  
**Wake me up inside**  
Save me (Zayne pulls my away and make me look like a puppet dancing)  
**Call my name and save me from the dark**  
Wake me up  
**Bid my blood to run**  
_I Can't wake up (Fransisco and I tango like skeletons as we step on two potions that make us look like skeletons)_  
**Before I come undone**  
_Save me _  
**Save me from the nothing I've become (I fall down on my stomach and then the lights go out as my make-up changes to the flaming wings on my eyes)**

**Now that I know what I'm without (I jump up and start flying as the boys start break-dancing then I step on a ghost lighting potion to make us look like ghosts)**  
**You can't just leave me, breathe**  
**Into me and make me real**  
**Bring me to life**

Wake me up (Zayne pulls me down and Sisco and him start playing tug o war with me)   
**Wake me up inside**  
I Can't wake up  
**Wake me up inside**  
_Save me (Alex and Jackson pull me away and we start ballet dancing while stepping on confetti gently falling on the students) _  
**Call my name and save me from the dark**  
_Wake me up_  
**Bid my blood to run**  
_I Can't wake up (They spin me and make my pant leg flames flare up) _  
**Before I come undone**  
_Save me_  
**Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to life**  
_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside (Crush a potion that drops a smoke cloud over Ginny, Kassandra , And Hermione)_  
**Bring me to life**

**Frozen** **_frozen_** **inside** **without** **your** **touch**  
**Without your love, darling**  
**Only** **_Only_** **you are the life among the dead (I cross my arms as I fall into Alex)**

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_  
**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything (I crush a potion that makes my wings 'look' bigger even though they are bigger) **  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here (the boys are breaking dancing as I ballet dance in between them)  
There must be something more  
**Bring me to life (I touch my heart as I conjure a dragon out of my heart and Everyone oohs at it)**

_Wake me up_  
**Wake me up inside (i crush a couple if potions that is making it snow on us as we dance) **  
I Can't wake up  
**Wake me up inside**  
Save me (Zanye helps me do a Triple back flip in the air and land on his hands above his head)  
**Call my name and save me from the dark**  
_Wake me up (i get conjured over to Fransisco and he makes me look like an evil doll as he pretends to make me dance) _  
**Bid my blood to run**  
I Can't wake up  
**Before I come undone (i spin as I jump in the air and the Boys do their breaking dancing/acrobatics routine) **  
Save me  
**Save me from the nothing I've become (i land in Alex's arms and he pretends to bite my neck) **

_Bring me to life (I push away from him and End up in the middle of the room) _  
**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**  
Bring me  
**Bring me to life ( I fall as the boys blow some flaming snow in my face) **

The music drowns on as my wings wrap thenselves around me in a coccoon and I pull my flames back in. The boys help me up and we quickly clean up the snow, confetti, and Broken glass. I hear everyone applauding even more than they were for the Beaubaxtons and I cursty as my clothes transform back into my school attire.

"Thank you, Lady Wynters and Phoenixe. Now boys you are welcome to stay this year if you would like." McGonagal says as a small smile is on her face as the table reattaches itself.

"Sorry Minne, but we have to spend time with our familia before we got back to school." Alex says as he hugs/ kisses me on my cheek and then he apparates away leaving only a phoenix imprint.

"Yeah, if we don't get back home our mamá will kick our asses and then make us do work." Sisco says in his moms spanish accent as he hugs me and kisses my forehead and his twin does the same. They apparate away and leave a Phoenix rising from the smoke as a baby.

"We will come back during holiday to spend time with Pele and her god-children and if she needs any time before we will be here." He kisses my neck while we hug and then he apparates away. I walk to my seat in between and then they hug me as I feel Tonenili waking up. I conjure him in my arms and then he opens his eyes to see me. He smiles his toothless smile and tries to eat my fingers like his sistsr tries to eat her toes.

"How are you getting used to being a mother to twins?" Hermione asks as Dumbledore sets up the food. The twins then put my favorites on my plate as I start playing with Tonenili.

"Pretty well, considering that they are going to be troublemakers like me before they can walk." I say as Tonenili pulls my hair down to him and baby kisses my cheek.

"Ma-ma." I hear him say and he curls in my touch. My jaw drops all the way down to the floor and my eyes start to tear up. Tonenili closes his eyes like nothing happened and starts to suck on his hand.

"He called you, 'Mama'." Harry says as he stares with a shocked look on his face and I just pull Tonenili closer to me.

* * *

**BDW: This is only for Halloween because I love this Holiday and if i don't get more reviews then I won't update until my birthday on Nov, 21. **

**Pele: Please guys just do it we really like the reviews and it makes her happy! **

**Ron: Why am I here and not eating?! **

**Hermione: Pig. **


	13. Ch13 : Triwizard-Beards-Inner Phoenix

**Tonenili: (gurgles while crawling away from Harry, Ron, and Hermione who is holding Laka) **

**Ron: Tonenili, come back here you need to you diaper changed or else Pele will never let us babysit you or your sister again. (Tries to catch him, but an accidental magic surge from Tonenili causes Ron to trip over his feet) **

**Harry: Ron can't you catch the little guy he is...only crawling. (Smirks and then Ron trips him making them start to wrestle as Hermione picks up Tonenili) **

**Hermione: You boys are incoridgible! (She says as she leaves to go change Tonenili and the boys are still on the floor) **

**BDW: (I walk up to the boys after giving Hermione a high-five and she gives me some glitter and I throw it on them) B-o-o-oys. (sing-song voice) You might want to get up now or else the glitter will never come out of your hair. **

**Ron & Harry: (Stops wrestling and then look up at me as I am still throwing glitter on them and in their hair with a smile) Ssssshhhhhhaaaavvvvvvonnnnnnne! Why would you do that to us? (they run of and I giggle) **

**BDW: Since they didn't say the disclaimer I guess I will. I don't own any part of the original part of the Harry potter series because if I did I would have made sure Draco would have kissed Hermione.**

**Charlie/Viktor/and twins: Shavonne, where are you? You still have to tell us who is the better kisser! (They yell as my eyes widen and I start running) She also has 16 more days until her 17th birthday!**

* * *

LAST TIME ON THE HUMAN PHOENIX:

_"Sorry Minne, but we have to spend time with our familia before we got back to school." Alex says as he hugs/ kisses me on my cheek and then he apparates away leaving only a phoenix imprint._

_"Yeah, if we don't get back home our mamá will kick our asses and then make us do work." Sisco says in his moms spanish accent as he hugs me and kisses my forehead and his twin does the same. They apparate away and leave a Phoenix rising from the smoke as a baby._

_"We will come back during holiday to spend time with Pele and her god-children and if she needs any time before we will be here." He kisses my neck while we hug and then he apparates away. I walk to my seat in between and then they hug me as I feel Tonenili waking up. I conjure him in my arms and then he opens his eyes to see me. He smiles his toothless smile and tries to eat my fingers like his sistsr tries to eat her toes._

_"How are you getting used to being a mother to twins?" Hermione asks as Dumbledore sets up the food. The twins then put my favorites on my plate as I start playing with Tonenili._

_"Pretty well, considering that they are going to be troublemakers like me before they can walk." I say as Tonenili pulls my hair down to him and baby kisses my cheek._

_"Ma-ma." I hear him say and he curls in my touch. My jaw drops all the way down to the floor and my eyes start to tear up. Tonenili closes his eyes like nothing happened and starts to suck on his hand._

_"He called you, 'Mama'." Harry says as he stares with a shocked look on his face and I just pull Tonenili closer to me._

* * *

After Tonenili says mama he falls asleep and Viktor and I walk to my room, so I can put him back with his sleeping little sister. I smooth out my skirt which is skin tight that has black glitter on it and Viktor walks ahead back to his schoolmates. I stop at the bottom of the steps before we enter the great hall and I see a red camellia with a black note. My name is on it in a gold writing, I look around the hall trying to find the person who set this here for me yet I don't see the person at all, and then I bend down to grab both of them. I put the flower in my hair and open the note. I walk into the great hall and I sit next in my spot. As soon as I open the note a mini red and black fireworks spark over my head making a little dragon. I smile at the sweet gesture and then I pull out the note. It says, '_Dear beautiful, loving, and kind Pele, _

_Your beautiful smile melts my heart and your kindness brightens up the dark. Everybody loves you and know that you pour your heart into every song that you sing. Your beauty knows no bounds and you don't even know it._

_This is one of many gifts that will add to your beauty and the gifts will keep on coming._

_ Love, Your secret admirer _

_P.S. Your next gift will be when and where you least expect it. That is the only clue that you are getting so don't try to ask for more. _' I smile and fold the note back up and tuck it in my bra strap.

"Your attention, please! I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks." Dumbledore announces as the food disappears and everyone stops talking.

"Wicked." The twins and I say as we smirk.

"For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartemius Crouch." He finishes his announcement the grumpy guy from the comes to stand up when the ceiling starts to turn stormy and then a bolt of lighting hits the ceiling through a wand off in the corner.

"Bloody hell, it's Mad-Eye Moody." Ron whispers in awe of the old one eyed wizard.

"Alastor Moody? The Auror?" Hermione and I say with complete surprise and in unison.

"Auror?" Dean Thomas asks with a weird look on his face.

"Dark wizard catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban are full,thanks to him. He's supposed to be mad as a hatter, though, these days." I say with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Ah, my dear old friend, thanks for coming." Dumbledore says as I see his eye focus on Harry and me.

"Stupid ceiling." He says as he and Dumbledore do that bro handshake that all guys do as Dumbledore chuckles. Moody goes off to the corner again and takes a drink from a weird-looking flask.

"What's that he's drinkin', do you suppose?" Seamus asks in his Irish accent.

"I dunno, but I don't think it's pumpkin juice." Harry says with a gulp.

"After due consideration, the Ministry has concluded that, for their own safety, no student under the age of seventeen should be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament. This decision is final." Barty says and as he finishes we all moan and groan.

"That's rubbish!" The twins say in outrage and keep on doing it until Dumbledore moves Barty out-of-the-way a bit.

"That's rubbish! You don't know what you're doing!" George says while everyone except for me and Hermione boo and hiss.

"Silence!" Dumbledore yells and everyone just shuts up.

"We'll not talk about that, then." Hermione says under her breath and I nod at her in agreement.

"The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the Tournament, merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly; if chosen there's no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun." Dumbledore says with an air of Mystery around him and his words.

* * *

**Time jump **

**The twins are making a potion without me and I can already tell that it's not going to work. I went for a walk by the lake to clear my mind of the nightmares that I have had and the visions. No one know that I have vision but this one phrase keeps popping up in them, '_The child born from flames and orphaned at a young age will have the power to cleanse the world or save the world from the heir of the snake. They will have to be there at the resurrection of the heir of the snake and they will forfeit some of the child's once red blood to the heir. Once the ritual is completed the child's blood will turn blue and his or her eyes will turn the color of blue gold that will show their flames. This child is called the Human Phoenix and once their names is called out in the language of the snakes their wings will be imprinted on their back.' _I mean seriously I wish I could get rid of these visions, but I can't. **

* * *

I walk in from the great hall doors from the pouring rain and my hair is soaked to my skull I think that my brain might even be wet. I hear people clapping in the Great hall and I go sit next to Hermione.

"What's up, sis?" I ask and she holds up the book that she is reading and I giggle as I see that she is reading, 'Hogwarts: A history' again for like the fourteenth million time. I see a bunch of Hufflepuffs pushing someone in here and I see that it's the pervert Cedric.

"Come on, Cedric, put it in!" One of his friends says and others agree with him. He then gives into peer pressure and drops his name into the flames. **HE** winks at me and I scoff at him.

"Eternal glory. Be brilliant, wouldn't it? In three years from now, we'll be old enough to be chosen." Ron says with an awestruck look on his face as he looks into the flames.

"Yeah, well rather you than me." Harry says with a smile and he pats Ron's arm, so that they can sit down. Then I hear rapid footsteps of the twins approaching and I see them running in.

"Ha, ha! Yeah! Yes!" They say while holding up some vials of blue liquid and they high-five some random people while they cheer for them.

"Thank you, thank you. Ha! Well lads, we've done it." George says as he gets patted on the back by Dean.

"Cooked it up just this morning." Fred says in conclusion and Hermione and I scoff.

"It's not going to work." Hermione and I say in unison and the boys sit besides us.

"Oh, yeah?" Fred says as he kisses my cheek.

"And why's that, Granger?" George fnishes and does what his twin did moments before.

"You see this? This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself." Hermione says as she points out the glowing letters and line around the goblet of Fire.

"So?" Fred says with a confused look on his face.

"So, a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dimwitted as an aging potion." Hermione says as she gets frustrated and slams her book on her knees.

"Ah, but that's why it's so brilliant." Fred says and I roll my eyes as he stands up on the bench.

"Because it's so pathetically dimwitted." George finishes and he does the same as Fred.

"And I highly doubt that you actually followed ALL of the instructions for that potion because it looks the wrong color even from here." I say and they shrug then they hug me.

"Ready, Fred?" George says as he shakes up the potion vial and I shake my head as he uncaps it.

"Ready, George?" Fred says as he does the same as his brother.

"Bottoms up!" They link arms and chug the potion together. As they finish they jump into the age line and then the wait a couple seconds to see if it worked. The students cheer and the twins smile and start high-fiving people.

"Five sickles that the potion backfired somehow and pushes them out of the line." I say to Hermione and I take out my sickles.

"You are so on I think that they will put their paper in and once they leave the line the potion backfires." She says as she pulls out her sickles. They put their parchments in and then they think it's all clear. When they start cheering the once blue flames turn a purple-ish red and then pushes them out and gives them graying hair and beards.

"You said..." I think George says as he touches his beard and points at fred..Or is it the opposite?

"You said..." The other twin says and they start wrestling and Hermione passes me her sickles then starts pouting. Then the teens start doing their typical thing when a fight happens to break out...they surround the people and then they start chanting. Then the doors open to reveal Viktor with his professional face on with Karkaroff following and as he puts his name in the Goblet he looks down at Hermione with a small almost unnoticeable smile.

**-This should be fun!- My Phoenix says and I subconsiously nod/smirk with her.**

* * *

**THURSDAY NIGHT AND EVERYONE IS IN THE GREAT HALL**

* * *

"Sit down, please. And now the moment you've all been waiting for: the champion selection!" Dumbledore says as the flames spit out a beige piece of paper and he catches it. "The Durmstrang champion is... Viktor Krum!" Viktor walks up with a smug expression on his face and I look at him with fear in my eyes. He shakes Dumbledore's had and he points him off to a room. Then the flames spit out a frilly girly piece of paper and everyone can tell that it is from Beauxbatons. "The champion from Beauxbatons... is Fleur Delacour." She does the same and I show pity through my eyes. Then the flames spit out a crumbled piece of paper and the only school left is ours. "The Hogwarts champion... Cedric Diggory." Everyone cheers as he does the same and winks at me, so I flip him off. "Excellent! We now have our three champions! But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory, the Triwizard Cup!" During the last part the flames turn into a blood red color and then spits out two more pieces of paper. He reads them and the air is thick with anticipation. "Harry Potter and Pele Wynters... Harry Potter? Pele Wynters?" He whispers and we duck our heads down as everyone looks at us.

"No... No!" Hagrid and Minne say as my eyes start to tear up. I told the twins the night before that I didn't want to try to enter because I have Tonenili and Laka's and my own futures to think about.

"Harry Potter! Pele Wynters!" Dumbledore yells at us and I can feel my tears start to burn my eyes as I hold them in.

"Go on, Harry, Pele. Pele, Harry, for goodness sake!" Hermione whispers as she pushes us out to Dumbledore and I see Harry's eyes widen at seeing tears in my eyes.

"Their cheats!" someone yells out and we take the papers from Dumbledore's hand.

"Their not even seventeen yet." Dean's vice rings out and I try to clear my eyes of my tears. We head into the same room as the other champions and I quickly run into Viktor's arms which catch him off guard.

"Vhat are you doing here, cousin?" He asks as he tries to calm me down because I am hyperventilating.

"Someone *Gasp* put my name in *Gasp* the Goblet and I got chosen to participate." I whimper out and I feel my flames trying to come out.

"Ve vill find out who did this I promise." he says as I hear footsteps of people coming down the steps.

"I protest! I protest!" Madam Maxine say in her very french accent and I clean my eyes as Viktor sets me down on the ground. I turn around to see all three Headmasters along with Minne and Moody and they start to run to Me and Harry.

"Harry! Pele Did you put your names in that Goblet of Fire?" Dumbledore asks us as he shakes Harry.

"No, sir." Harry and I say has he continues to shake Harry and then he moves to me.

"Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you two?" He asks me and I can feel my Phoenix flaring up to get out of my skin.

"No, sir." We say in unison again and I try to hold down my phoenix.

"You're absolutely sure?" Dumbledore asks as he shakes me again.

"Yes, sir. Yes, sir!" We say as I can feel the claws of my Phoenix clawing at my heart chains trying to free my flames and I swallow the feelings down.

"But of course, they are lying." Madame Maxine says as she moves a lamp out of her way.

"The hell he is. The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object. Only an exceptionally powerful Confundus charm could have hoodwinked it - magic way beyond the talents of a Fourth Year and a songbird!" Mad-eye says defending us both and Dumbledore lets go of me.

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought, Mad-Eye." Karakroff says while getting in to Mad-Eye's face and he looks up at him in his one good eye and magical eye tht is very creepy.

"It was once my job to think as Dark wizards do, Karkaroff. Perhaps you remember?" Mad-Eye says with a sinister looking look in his eyes and then I feel my Phoenix is now clawing at my heartstrings.

"That doesn't help, Alastor. I leave this to you, Barty." Dumbledore says as I feel my Phoenix calming down and we look to Crouch as he tries to think about how to word his next answer.

"The rules are absolute. The Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr. Potter and Lady Wynters has no choice. They are, as of tonight, both a Triwizard champion." he says as they all turn to us with pity in their eyes and I see Harry is trying to hide in the background.

"Can someone please tell me how I can survive during this _**Idiotic** _tournament?" I say as I feel a strong wave of magic wash over my body bathing me in it and I feel my heart rate split into two then back to one.

~Cousin, calm your inner Phoenix or you will reveal us.~ I hear Viktor say in my head and I push my Phoenix back into my heart. ~Good, now please try to keep her in control.~ 

* * *

**BDW: Thank you all for reading and staying with and I would really like it if you could leave a review, so that more people will read our story. (Throws some glitter on the ground) **

**Pele: Please everybody, we would really appreciate it if you all would keep reading then leave a review because if you do she will let me have my Hawaiian pancakes! **

**BDW: Blah blah blah! Pancakes for all students when we get to 24 new reviews from different people. (Not including the previous reviewers but they are very welcome) **


	14. Another AN:

**I am soooo sorry for making you think that this was an update but I need help. **

**What kind of dragon should Pele have?**

**I was think that it should be something Hawaiian or Bulgarian? **

**Suggestions? I don't care if its a real dragon or not. **


	15. 14:Shocking outburst & Someone found out

**BDW: Hola, everybody this is chapter fourteen and I hope ya'll like it. (Brings out pancakes on a big plate) **

**Pele: Thank you all the left a review because of you she and the house elves made Hawaiian pancakes! **

**Fred/George: Yeah thanks for that. By the way, you still haven't said who was the better kisser. So who is it Shavonne? (They ask while they take a bite of one of the pancakes on the plate.) **

**BDW: Ummmmmmm...(Looks around nervously and then sets down the plate on a table) _I PLEAD THE FIFTH!_ (Runs into a broom closet and closes the door behind me) Hey, everyone thanks for the reviews and the tough love. I came to a decision and I would like to know if anyone would like to be a beta for this story? If you do please message me or whatever you do for a beta cause i have no clue what to do. Also, HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY TO PHOENIXKYLIE hope that you have an amzing birthday!**

* * *

_Last time on The Human Phoenix:_

_"The rules are absolute. The Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr. Potter and Lady Wynters has no choice. They are, as of tonight, both a Triwizard champion." he says as they all turn to us with pity in their eyes and I see Harry is trying to hide in the background._

_"Can someone please tell me how I can survive during this Idiotic tournament?" I say as I feel a strong wave of magic wash over my body bathing me in it and I feel my heart rate split into two then back to one._

_~Cousin, calm your inner Phoenix or you will reveal us.~ I hear Viktor say in my head and I push my Phoenix back into my heart.~Good, now please try to keep her in control.~_

* * *

The past few weeks since the annoucment have been Hell from people being rude to me because of my name being called from the Goblet down to me arranging a funeral for my dead family. The arrangements are that they wanted to be cremated and spread throughout the Hawaiian Islands The ministry is gicing me hell for that. Also the ministry has been begging me to formally announce that I am Lady Wynters now and for me to start acting like it. Well boo Frickin hoo! (Sticks my tongue out at them)

The _only_ three things that are keeping me sane are my god-children, my pranks with the twins, and then the mysterious notes from my admirer. The second letter was on my desk in my Muggle studies class with a gold, blue, and black hairpin that has flowers on it the clue with that one was, '_You will find the next present and note where you learned you are very clumsy.' _On Tuesday I walked down to Hagrid's for CoMc and what I see is that on his scarecrow was a turquoise ring that with diamonds surrounding the turquoise. Plus the hint that came with that was simply, '_Where you hide from the world.' _The next day I went to my hammock above the great hall and I saw another note with a necklace that has a dragon breathing flames constantly because of a spell. This note basically said, _'That the day of the first challenge is when you will get your next gift.'_ So now I have to wait and I am very impatient when it comes to stuff like this.

On to other things on the other upside to this isolation from mostly everybody is that I can now conjure a full patronus which is a tigress the size of a great dane and my uncle remus is really happy about that. My happiest memory that made it work was the memory of Tonenili calling me, 'Mama.', the night of the two schools coming an dthe performance. The only pranks that I have done lately was a dung-bomb / Paint ball attack with help from Peeves and he targeted the seventh year Slytherins along with dear old, greasy haired Snape.

* * *

Today is the day where we get announced to the public about the Triwizard tournament. Dumbledore requested me instead of wearing my uniform if I could wear a dress to show my status as **'Lady Pele Wynters' **and that I actually take the title seriously.

So, I decide to wear a thin spaghetti strapped dark blue silk dress that goes down to the floor that hugs my curves in all the right places and has slits to my knees with a light silver sparkly shawl around my shoulders. Hermione and Ginny use a slight natural smokey eye to enhance my eyes with a soft pink lip gloss on my lips and they slightly curl my hair. They also put me in very high silver girly heels that make me look almost as tall as the twins and to which I am very happy for. I walk in to the trophy room to see Viktor in his formal uniform, Fleur in her blue uniform that is majorly overly girly, Harry, and handsome face, but gross personailty Cedric in their typical and required Hogwarts uniforms.

"Why do you get allowed to wear normal clothes and we have to wear our uniforms?" Cedric asks as he walks in a circle around me like a predator does its prey and checks me out.

"Because unlike any of you, I have the title of **Lady** with the magical public and I am the latest fashion icon to both Muggles and Wizards alike." I say as Rita Skeeter pulls me in between Viktor and the 'Heartthrob' Cedric.

"Viktor please put your arm around your cousin protectivly and Cedric dearie look at her at the corner of your eye with sme fasicnation in your eyes. Harry stand next to Viktor looking proud and Fleur please sit in the chair all lady-like." The wizard photographer says us to do. We get into position and then I feel my shoulder blades hurting as a flash of light blinds me.

"What a charismatic quintet." a gross blonde says with her wrong shade of lipstick on her lips and very unflattering clothes and hairstyle. She shakes our hands individually and I feel something off radiating off of her. "Hello! I'm Rita Skeeter. I write for the Daily Prophet. But of course, you know that, don't you? It's you we don't know. You're the juicy news. What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks?" She pats Fleur's cheek then she moves onto me and Viktor. She pokes Viktor's arms and my arm. "What mysteries do the muscles and those blue eyes mask? Does courage lie beneath those curls? In short, what makes a champion tick? Me, myself and I want to know, not to mention my rabid readers. So, who's feeling up to sharing? Mmm? Shall we start with the youngest? Lovely." She pulls Harry away from us and I shrug at him with an apologetic look on my face.

"Hey, Pele? How are you?" Viktor asks as goosebumps spread on my arms and up my spine.

"Well pretty good considering that the Minstry is breathing down my neck about how I should quit my dance crew and my job, so I could start acting like a responsible cookie cutter young lady." I say as he puts his big furry cloak on me considering that I am actually getting colder.

"Vell ve both know that you cannot and vill not be responsible cookie-cutter lady and tell the Ministry to leave you alone." He says as I feel my core temp starting to lower and the Rita Skeeter comes back out with Harry trailing behind her.

"Lady Wynters, you are next." She says as I walk to her and I walk down into the room. "How does it feel knowing that you have to compete with your cousin, Viktor, for eternal glory?"

"I never wanted this to happen because I have two other futures to think about besides my own and I actually want him to win without having to hurt anyone in the process." I say as I see a quick notes quil taking fast notes behind her shoulder.

"So my readers have heard that you are now taking care of your older cousins, twin children and that you are also trying to juggle meetings with the Ministry, the children, and both of your modeling and dancing career. How does that feel with schoolwork just piling on top of you?"

"It was hard at first, but my friends and teachers have been trying to help me work out a set schedule." I say as I feel my heart start to becpme heavier when I talk about my family.

"Now what if your family was here including your parents what would they think when they would have been contacted saying that you are in the tournament? Do you think that they would be proud? Or dissapointed that you have a lack of self-preservation for the last of your family?" she says and my head snaps to as I feel my Phoenix start to claw at my skin trying to get out and burn her.

"I probably would say that you have no f**king idea of how they would be f**king feeling considering that you are just a f**king reporter trying to read my grief trying to make me look like an overachiever or the total b**ch of the tournament and just for the record I am so f**cking done with this so called interview." I stand up and walk out of the broom closet while trying to keep my flames under control. I walk out of the trophy room not even paying attention to Viktor and Harry calling after me and I walk straight back to my dorm room to get changed into muggle clothes. I strip out of the dress and into a blue v-neck t-shirt with a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and black combat knee-high boots with blue laces. I put my hair up in a bun and then put my wand in it to make it look like it's a chop-stick I put on a black duster with fingerless gloves. I walk out of my room and then I walk down to head to the Dark Forest to clear my head of this anger that is boiling inside of me. I reach the edge of the Dark Forest one last time I take a look around me and walk in. I keep on walking until I can't see Hagrid's hut anymore and when I do stop I fall to my knees with anger shaking me to my core.

-**We cannot wait until our next burning day to release this anger...We need to do it now or else you and I will burn.- **My phoenix says and I nod as I clench my teeth trying not to scream out.

_-Then hurry up! I don't think I can hold in these flames in my mouth anymore.- _I say as she smiles and throws my arms and head back to spit out our flames with a bird-screech like noise. I close my eyes and let this stream continue to let my anger starting to leave me. I feel my wings flaring out of my shoulder blades then they begin to lift me off the ground and make me hover sligthly. I then hear some leaves crunching in front of me and I stop the flow of flames to my mouth then redirect them into my wings to see...

* * *

**_ MEANWHILE:_**

* * *

"Amazing. Amazing." Neville say excitingly as he plays with something wet.

"Neville! You're doing it again!" Harry says a bit annoyed with the shy Gryffindor that is in knee deep water in the Black Lake.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Neville says apologetically and then keeps on messing with the seaweed looking thing that he pulled out of the Black lake.

**_"_**Magical Water Plants of the Highland Lochs?" Harry ask with a confused tone in his voice as he looks at the front of the book that he is reading.

"Yeah- Moody gave it to me, that- that day we had tea." Neville says as he waves, 'Hi' to people behind Harry.

"Look, we've already been through enough people. Why don't you just go and talk to him yourself? Ughh. Ron, I just don't know why. What do you want me to say, again?" Hermione whispers to Ron and Ginny as they head to Harry's spot behind the tree.

"Ronald would like me to tell you, that Seamus told him, that Dean was told by Parvati, that Hagrid's looking for you." Hermione recites what Ron told her and then Harry has a confused anger look on his face.

"Is that right? Well... what?" Harry says and Hermione stutters then walks back to Ron and they whispers which makes her groan.

"Dean was told by Parvati that... Please don't ask me say it again. Hagrid's looking for you." Hermione says with an annoyed look on her face and in her eyes because of Rons' refusal to talk to him.

"Well, you can tell Ronald..." Harry starts to say as the usually quiet bookworm Hermione snaps with-

"I'm not an owl!" She then leaves with the youngest Weasleys in tow and leaving the Gryffindor boys in complete shcok.

* * *

_**Back To Pele:**_

* * *

I then hear some leaves crunching in front of me and I stop the flow of flames to my mouth then redirect them into my wings to see...

"PELE?! I F*KING KNEW IT! YOU ARE A F*KING FIRE ELEMANTAL!" a male voice says as my eyes widen with shock and my flames retreat and lock themselves back into my heart and I bite my lip.

"Please don't tell anybody_"

* * *

**BDW: I am so sorry for the cliffy, but i need to get to bed I have church in the morning and it is already 11:09 at night. (Yawns) **

**Pele: Thank ya'll for reading and please if you would like review drop a review here at the bottom of the screen. **

**Ginny: You will get a shout-out in the next chapter and please any ideas for the dragons flames I need three different colors that any regular dragons'. **

**BDW/Pele/Ginny: Goodnight all and to all a Goodnight! Sorry for the short chapter! We promise that she/I will make it up(!Blows kisses at the screen) **


End file.
